Los Años Sin Ti - LAST
by LawlietUnderscoreGirl
Summary: -SECUELA DE MI FIC "ALGO QUE NO DEJAREMOS ATRÁS"- Tras 17 años, y a pesar de que tenían todo en contra, Selene y Ryuzaki por fin se han reunido. Ahora tienen toda la vida por delante. De regreso a LA, Ryuzaki espera en su nuevo hogar a que su desconocida hija llegue del instituto. Es entonces cuando ve una caja con cartas que Selene escribió y que nunca le pudo enviar...
1. Prólogo: Miles de palabras

(NA: Bueno, esto es una secuela de "Algo que no dejaremos atrás", el primer fic que publiqué en la página.

_**DISCLAIMER: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen, derechos de autor de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata por el manga y anime, así como de Nisio Isin y su obra Another Note. La línea argumental se mezcla entre el manga Death Note, el libro Another Note: The BB murder case of LA y hechos de mi invención...**_

Creo que quedaron muchas cosas en el aire, y he decidido llenar esos 17 años de hueco en la vida de Selene, una secuela que se me ocurrió en clase un día

Gracias a Sheymorphine y a Irene/Inés por leer el borrador del prólogo y del 1er capítulo y darme su opinión. Y al Oni Elegido, a Natt y a Cami Traidora por ser como son =3) 

Selene caminaba muy nerviosa por el salón de su casa en Los Ángeles. Su hija llegaría en una media hora, y no sabía siquiera que había regresado. Y menos aún con Ryuzaki. Iba de arriba abajo, mirando el reloj cada diez segundos, dando vueltas por toda la sala sin saber qué hacer.

Su piso en Los Ángeles no era especialmente grande. Desde el recibidor, decorado con muebles antiguos de madera clara, seguía un largo pasillo donde estaban las puertas a las dos habitaciones y al único baño de la casa. Al final del todo, se encontraba el salón con cocina americana, y un amplio ventanal que daba a la terraza. Estaba en pleno centro y, aprovechando el hecho de que era el último piso, tenía bastantes tragaluces y ventanas, por lo que era muy luminoso.

Ryuzaki, sentado en su habitual posición encorvada sobre el sillón, miraba como ella iba de un lado a otro, como una fiera enjaulada, y sonreía. Ya había examinado toda la casa excepto el salón. Incluida la habitación de Hikari. Esa habitación la había revisado con particular atención.

Parecía que llevaba una vida de adolescente normal, nada que indicara que odiara a su padre por no estar presente, o algo así. Eso alivió al pelinegro. En realidad no tenía nada inusual, a excepción del marco de su mesita de noche, en donde estaba la foto, aumentada y enmarcada, que él dejo dentro del relicario que le regaló a Selene cuando se fue de la Wammy's House.

Aún eran unos chiquillos, unos adolescentes. Sonreían, se veían como una pareja feliz. Y ahora, después de 17 años, volvían a ser de nuevo tan felices como cuando aquella fotografía fue tomada… 

-FLASHBACK- 

Eran primeros de julio, y la temperatura era más alta de lo habitual debido a una ola de calor. Todos los de la Wammy's aprovecharon la oportunidad y fueron de excursión al bosque cuando los profesores lo propusieron, incluidos Selene y Ryuzaki.

Mientras descansaban, A. sacó una cámara y casi todos los niños se acercaron para que hiciese fotos de esto o de lo otro. El flash se disparaba una y otra vez, y cuando apenas quedaban un par de fotos, Selene consiguió arrastrar a su novio para que les tomasen también una fotografía. Para que sonriese, ella aprovechó un momento de distracción de Ryuzaki y le hizo cosquillas, mientras reía y miraba a la cámara.

El flash iluminó de nuevo los alrededores, y el suave sonido de la risa adolescente de Ryuzaki aún persistía cuando recuperó la vista.

-END FLASHBACK-

Mientras pensaba en aquellos recuerdos de su adolescencia, que tanto tiempo había bloqueado en su mente, encerrados en su corazón bajo siete llaves durante todos esos años que pasó lejos de su amada, también pensó en la inspección que había hecho junto a Selene en su dormitorio, como cuando examinaron su confortable cama, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba deshecha. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro ante estos pensamientos.

Ahora Ryuzaki estaba en el salón, la culminación del pasillo, amueblado con muebles modernos. Parecía sacado del mismísimo catálogo de una tienda de muebles, todo colocado con mucho cuidado. Y aún así, las pequeñas cosas que estaban desordenadas en la escena, así como las fotografías y los cuadros colgados en las paredes, mostraban que en la casa sus ocupantes vivían activamente en el lugar.

Se levantó de su asiento y paseo la vista por la gran cantidad de marcos con fotos de Hikari y Elisa. Se podía observar perfectamente el paso de los años, y cómo habían crecido juntas, con apenas 15 años de diferencia entre madre e hija. Pensó que se sentía feliz por ser padre y, al mismo tiempo, también muy culpable por no haber estado, por haberlas dejado solas. ¿Por qué Watari no le contó nada de esto? Tal vez precisamente para que no dejase todo atrás, se dijo a sí mismo. Si lo hubiese sabido, habría dejado rápidamente sus responsabilidades de ser, en una persona, los tres mejores detectives, y habría vuelto al anonimato para vivir con ellas.

"Ya es tarde para eso", pensó con tristeza mientras iba a abrazar a Selene por detrás. Esta se sorprendió mientras él hundía la cabeza en su hombro. Debido a su costumbre de ir encorvado, no parecía mucho más alto que ella, y no se sentía incómodo al bajar tanto la cabeza.

-Lo siento… - Susurró Ryuzaki.

-¿Por qué? – Ella se removió, intentando darse la vuelta para abrazarle, pero no lo consiguió.

-Ya sabes por qué lo digo… - Apretó más su abrazo, sin llegar a hacerle daño.

-No empieces otra vez, por favor, no te echamos la culpa de nada ni hay rencor, de verdad…

-Me da lo mismo. Tendría que haberme quedado, debería haber ido A. en mi lugar.

-Él se… hundió con la simple presión de ser tu sucesor, no habría podido con ello.

-Ya, y B tampoco habría sido una opción muy acertada al final, ¿no?

-Les echo de menos… - Una lágrima rodó discretamente por su rostro, algo que Elle no vio. - ¿Sabes? Un par de años antes de todo aquel asunto de los… asesinatos, Beyond vino a Los Ángeles, y nos ayudó a Hikari y a mí. Jamás nos hizo ningún daño – Sonrió con nostalgia. Beyond, a pesar de todo, fue un buen amigo para ella. -. Y no sé si lo sabes, pero el resto de los de la Wammy's siguieron en contacto conmigo a través de los años. – No iba con intención de reprocharle nada, simplemente quería contárselo.

-¿De verdad? – Silencio. - Ellos tuvieron suerte de poder seguir hablando contigo, y jamás se imaginarán cuánto les envidio por eso. Incluso a Beyond… Él estuvo aquí, contigo, y yo no – Selene inspiró con fuerza al notar en el hombro la humedad de las lágrimas del pelinegro y el leve temblor de su cuerpo. Se le encogió el corazón.

-Pero estás aquí ya – Al final consiguió darse la vuelta y abrazarle. El volvió a hundir la cabeza en el mismo sitio, sin dejar que ella pudiera ver su rostro. -. Has cumplido tu promesa, y has vuelto a mí, aunque haya sido después de tantos años. Deja de llevar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, Elle - Susurró su nombre con dulzura, y le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. –. No sostengas más el peso del mundo…

-Llevo tantos años sosteniendo ese peso, manteniendo la firmeza de mi decisión a duras penas. Es difícil perder las costumbres. – Se separaron para verse la cara, y sus miradas se encadenaron.

-Habrá que practicar, ¿No crees? – Le acarició el rostro y se separó de él con una sonrisa de infinito cariño. El silencio se hizo entre ellos, pero era un silencio cómodo, un silencio que no compartían desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero que les resultaba reconfortantemente familiar. - Voy a hacer la cama y a ordenar las cosas antes de que llegue Hikari... – comentó Selene mientras salía apresuradamente del salón en dirección a su cuarto, ocultándole a Ryuzaki sus lágrimas. No quería que él pensase que ese llanto era por su culpa, porque para nada era así.

Ryuzaki miró hacia el pasillo, por donde ella se había ido, más en calma que antes, y siguió observando los libros, las fotografías, los cuadros, los dibujos... Hasta que se fijó en una caja, no demasiado grande, detrás de una gran foto de Selene y Hikari con Beyond. Frunció el ceño al verla; parecía una foto de familia. Con una punzada de dolor presionando su corazón, apartó la foto y cogió la caja con cuidado.

Era de forma hexagonal, con el cuerpo lleno de papeles de colores, aunque lo que le llamó desde un principio la atención fue la tapa. Sonrió con cariño mientras la sorpresa le acogía con los brazos abiertos.

Un dibujo de él mucho más joven, y bastante preciso, adornaba la tapa, de un fondo blanco; una L con la tipografía que él utilizaba siempre en sus comunicaciones con la policía y el mundo en general, se situaba junto a su cabeza.

Sujetó la caja en sus manos temblorosas, embargado por cierta emoción que no sabía bien reconocer, y llamó a Selene para preguntar sobre aquel dibujo y el contenido de aquella caja que había encontrado.

Ella llegó andando con tranquilidad, al parecer más serena que hacía cinco minutos. Había logrado controlar sus sentimientos bastante bien, y ya había hecho la cama y ordenado un poco más la casa. No es que su hija fuese un desastre, pero algo desordenada sí que era en realidad.

Ryuzaki la miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro durante un breve instante. Él había aprendido a controlar sus sentimientos años atrás, pero ella seguía siendo casi tan impulsiva y emocional como recordaba que era a los 14 años, lo que despertaba en él su lado más humano y expresivo. Aunque todavía le costaba quitarse de encima diecisiete años de ocultar sus emociones a todos. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la caja, sin saber aún qué emoción sentía al respecto.

-¿Y esta caja? – Preguntó, intentando mantener un tono casual. - ¿Qué contiene? ¿Por qué estoy en la tapa?

-Es algo... que quería darte – Selene se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas, y cogió la caja –. Tiene algo que guardé para ti durante estos años. Con los nervios del viaje, no me acordé de llevarme la caja. Y después no la he recordado mientras hablábamos.

-¿Pero qué es lo que contiene?

-Bueno, solo tienes un modo de saberlo – le dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le devolvía el paquete. -. Ábrela.

Ryuzaki le hizo caso y, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de diversión, abrió la caja con extremo cuidado. Dentro encontró varios sobres, algunos más envejecidos que otros, pero todos igualmente en perfecto estado de conservación. Todos tenían su nombre escrito, y al lado un año. Fue hacia el sofá mientras sacaba las cartas, sentándose mientras las contaba y ordenaba todas las cartas por año, en un orden ascendente.

17 sobres en total, todos dirigidos a él, todos con los años escritos en el dorso; los mismos años que llevaban separados. Dos lágrimas que no pudo contener resbalaron por sus mejillas, dejando la marca de dos senderos húmedos en su rostro.

-Elisa... - ella se plantó frente a Ryuzaki, y él la miró como si la viese por primera vez. – ¿Son todas para mí?

-Sí – Sonrió y se acercó al ventanal, perdida en los recuerdos de cuando empezó con las cartas. La ciudad de Los Ángeles se extendía ante ella, llena de vida. -. Pensé que tendría muchas cosas que explicar el día en que te volviese a ver, y temía olvidar algo para cuando nos encontrásemos, o no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras. Incluso tenía la esperanza de averiguar alguna vez dónde vivías. Así que cada fin de año, todos los años, te escribí, esperando desde el fondo de mi corazón que aquella fuese la última carta. Seguí incluso… – Suspiró y contuvo las lágrimas que temía derramar ante él.

-Incluso cuando pensabas que estaba muerto – Elle terminó la frase por ella, con un deje de amargura en la voz.

-Sí… No podía dejar que murieras; me negué a que murieras – Recalcó ella, casi con furia, con un dolor aún por sanar. -. No te dejé marchar de mi corazón, y no miento cuando afirmo que fueron los peores años de mi vida. – Se dio la vuelta y miró a Ryuzaki, que había bajado la cabeza, mirando las cartas que tenía en la mano y dejándolas en la mesa que tenía en frente.

-No podía contactar con nadie hasta que se resolviese el caso Kira… - Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, pagado de sí mismo. - Lo siento…

-Ya te dije que lo entiendo, no tienes que disculparte – Sonrió con cariño a Ryuzaki cuando éste la miró. -. Dejemos el pasado atrás, por favor te lo pido. Si no lo hacemos, jamás podremos avanzar y tener la vida que soñamos de críos.

-Es cierto… - Se abrazó las rodillas y contemplo las cartas, pensativo. No sabía bien qué hacer ahora. - Entonces… ¿Las puedo leer?

-Claro que sí, Ryuzaki. Las escribí para eso, al fin y al cabo, ¿no? – Se acercó a él, le besó en la frente y le revolvió un poco el pelo, disfrutando ambos de aquel gesto. Para ellos, cada vez que se tocaban, era un regalo caído del cielo después de tanto tiempo. – Voy a prepararme un té, y seguramente Hikari también querrá uno. ¿Un café con mucho azúcar?

-Café y el tarro con el azúcar, por favor. Me gusta añadirle yo el azúcar.

-Las costumbres no cambian, ¿eh? – Selene ya se iba hacia la cocina mientras se perdía en los recuerdos que guardaba de su tiempo con él en la Wammy's House.

-Supongo que no… - Dijo en voz baja, consciente de que ella no escuchaba su respuesta.

Mientras Selene preparaba el té tanto para ellos como para cuando llegara su hija, Ryuzaki se enjugó las lágrimas que amenazaron con aflorar de nuevo, suspiró, y abrió la primera carta.

La primera era la carta del año 1994, el mismo año en que él se fue... 


	2. 1994 - Noticias

_31 de Diciembre de 1994_

Hola, Ryuzaki.

Yo ya sé que no puedo enviarte esta carta (ni ninguna de las que pienso escribirte). No sé ni siquiera dónde estás. Pero es una forma de poder desahogarme, y poder también guardar mi corazón entre estos papeles que algún día serán viejos retales de mi pasado. Espero que alguna vez puedas tenerlos entre tus manos, leer las palabras que ahora escribo. Espero que te acuerdes de mí.

Esto también es para resumirte mi año. Yo misma lo veo algo extraño mientras escribo estas líneas, pero como mantengo la pequeñísima esperanza de poder alguna vez entregarte mis cartas, tiene algo de sentido. Estas líneas que ahora escribo son para que no te puedas perder mi vida mientras pasa, a pesar de que no estés presente. Al menos físicamente, claro, porque siempre te siento conmigo en espíritu.

Me pregunto si te veré algún día de nuevo. Tengo muchas preguntas danzando por mi mente, y a veces se clavan en mí como dolorosas cuchillas. ¿Podré mirarte de nuevo a los ojos? ¿Podré coger tu mano algún día? ¿Besaré tus labios otra vez? ¿Volveremos a ser uno? ¿Llegarás a conocer en un futuro a nuestro hijo?

Sí, mi amor, estoy embarazada. Me enteré hace unas dos semanas de que llevo a nuestro pequeño en mi interior. ¿Recuerdas esa última noche que pasamos juntos? De aquella magia, de la tristeza y de la pasión ha surgido algo tan maravilloso como una nueva vida.

He decidido tenerlo, a pesar de todas las complicaciones. Saber que voy a ser madre, y que no te veré hasta dentro de muchos años, si es que alguna vez volvemos a vernos, hace que me sienta mayor de lo que soy en realidad. Recién cumplí los quince años en Noviembre, como ya sabes, pero ya me siento como si tuviera más de veinte. Ojala pudieras compartir estos momentos conmigo, ojala estuvieras junto a mi para disfrutar de este maravilloso regalo. Porque así veo yo esta nueva vida que ambos hemos conjugado: tu último regalo, lo último que me dejaste además de tu recuerdo y aquel hermoso colgante.

Ojala…

En Enero me iré a Los Ángeles, a la Wammy's House que se encuentra en las afueras de esa ciudad. Roger ya lo ha preparado todo. Allí los profesores me ayudarán. Me dijo que incluso la directora había pasado por una situación parecida en cuanto al embarazo adolescente, así que ella me podrá comprender mejor que nadie. Estudiaré en la universidad el curso siguiente, a distancia, ya que quiero cuidar de nuestro pequeño.

Echaré mucho de menos este lugar. Es un sitio lleno de recuerdos, lleno de experiencias, y aquí he sido muy feliz, más de lo que puedo recordar.

Aunque fuese por un corto periodo de tiempo, ha sido maravilloso. Pero te veo en cada esquina, en cada lugar, y veo los momentos que compartimos, tanto los buenos como los malos. Veo cada beso, y cada lágrima; cada caricia, y cada despedida. Y cada amanecer veo ese último adiós.

Sólo hace dos meses que te fuiste de mi lado, y creo que he vivido los dos meses más largos de mi corta existencia. Me entra vértigo solo de pensar que me quedan años sin ti.

Echaré muchísimo de menos a todos, sobre todo a Linda, A. y a Beyond, que me han ayudado mucho ahora que no estás. Beyond ahora está mejor, más controlado, gracias a esa medicación que le dieron en el hospital. Aunque a veces dudo que sea un cambio real, que verdaderamente consuma esas pastillas, porque puedo ver de vez en cuando ese brillo tan aterrador de su mirada, esos ojos de psicópata, ese nervioso y errático comportamiento. Temo que algún día estalle, que esté fingiendo y que la medicación no funcione realmente, o que jamás la haya consumido.

En estos momentos, la nostalgia puede conmigo. Supongo que te darás cuenta al ver las letras emborronadas. Siento ser tan torpe.

Queda media hora para medianoche, para cambiar de año. Para empezar un año sin ti; 12 meses, 52 semanas, 365 días, 8760 horas, 523600 minutos sin ti. Estoy aquí fuera, en nuestra azotea, mirando al cielo, pensando en ti. En realidad, vivo pensando en ti. Y duele hacerlo, es realmente doloroso. Puede que me esté aferrando a una esperanza vacía, a una ilusión. Pero en estos momentos de flaqueza, cuando me derrumbo y me permito estar triste, cuando no puedo pensar en otra cosa más, cuando las lágrimas empañan mi vista y amenazan con ahogarme, ese sueño de volver a verte, de encontrarnos tras años, de poder abrazarte y perderme de nuevo en esos ojos grises que me dicen tanto con tan poco... Esos pensamientos me dan un empujón. Me dan fuerza para seguir adelante sin tu presencia, sin tu mano guiándome. Me animan a continuar, a pesar de todo.

Este año que viene me voy a enfrentar al reto de ser madre. 1995 se presenta como un año difícil en mi vida, un año lleno de novedades y experiencias complicadas y aterradoras, así como nuevos momentos de felicidad. Pero por nuestro hijo, viviré. Seguiré adelante, contigo o sin ti. Porque ahora tengo otra nueva razón para vivir. Ahora tengo algo que proteger, algo más que me ayuda a continuar, a luchar por un futuro. Lucharé por nosotros, por la vida que crece en mi interior, por mí.

Creo que solo me voy a permitir llorar y estar triste en fin de año, solo me voy a dejar estar así los 31 de diciembre, porque de otra forma no sería justo. No, debo seguir, no revolcarme en mi soledad, pensando que nada vale la pena.

Porque la vida siempre merece la pena.

¿Dónde estarás ahora? No lo sé. ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedo siquiera adivinarlo. ¿Me echas de menos? Puede ser...

Tal vez sean demasiadas preguntas las que ocupan mi mente, y que no puedo contestar. Puede que sean demasiadas incógnitas para una chica de quince años. A veces me sorprendo a mí misma cuestionándome: "¿es esto más de lo que puedo soportar?". Luego pienso en ese futuro perfecto, en la esperanza de alcanzarlo, en la vida que hemos creado entre los dos, y me contesto: "No, creo que podré seguir".

Tengo frío, voy a irme dentro…

Linda no para de decirme que te olvide, que eres pasado, y no serás parte de mi futuro, que jamás regresarás, que estás condenado a muerte desde el instante en que aceptaste. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta? No podré olvidarte, eres el amor de mi vida. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, y no me cansaré de decir que estás grabado a fuego en mi. Así que aléjate si quieres, haz lo que tengas que hacer, cumple con tu hercúlea misión; y se feliz, aunque eso signifique no volver a mi lado. Pero espero que tengas presente en tu mente que siempre estaré aquí, esperando verte en cualquier momento, buscando tu rostro por las calles de cualquier ciudad. Cambiarás de aspecto, crecerás, y yo también, pero buscaré esos ojos que me dicen tanto, esos orbes grises que no puedo olvidar...

Me pierdo en mi propia esperanza, ¿no? Quiero decir, tal vez tengan razón, y solo pueda recordarte, conformarme con las sombras del pasado, repitiéndolas una y otra vez. Es muy posible, dada la misión que te aleja de mi lado; casi se puede asegurar, "con una probabilidad del 95%", como dirías tú, que te haya perdido para siempre, y que, con aquella despedida teñida por los colores del amanecer, haya sido la última vez que te haya visto. Sólo de pensarlo, ya me pongo a llorar, aunque en silencio, como sabes que acostumbro a hacer.

Entiendo lo que debes hacer. Al fin y al cabo, para eso se creó a Wammy's, ¿no? Somos conejillos de indias, experimentos, réplicas con distintas letras. Y la más importante es la tuya, esa L tan ansiada, y que no puedo evitar odiar un poco.

De verdad que comprendo que eres necesario. Comprendo que tú eras el que tenía los sentimientos más encontrados respecto al tema. Que seguramente aún los tienes. Pero espero que me permitas odiar el mal necesario. Más que nada por lo que tienes que hacer para ser quien eres, el monstruo en el que tienes que convertirte, el monstruo que me confesaste que temías más que nada. Una versión más maquiavélica y retorcida de tu pasado, algo que odias. Deja que odie con toda mi alma lo que tanto bien va a hacerle a la humanidad, y que al mismo tiempo te destruirá. Que odie en lo que tienes que convertirte.

No sé si debería quejarme tanto como lo hago. ¿No parezco una llorona que no para de lamentarse? Pero hoy es el día que me permito estar triste, ya te lo he explicado. Mientras escribo estas palabras que se van emborronando con mis lágrimas, no paro de pensar en ti. Lo siento si no puedes leer bien, porque además tampoco es que tenga una caligrafía especialmente buena, y a pesar de ser diestra, siempre he emborronado todo aquello que he escrito. Parece un don.

Diez minutos para la medianoche. Oigo golpes en la puerta de tu cuarto. Porque ahora yo duermo en él. Watari y Roger estuvieron de acuerdo. Escucho las voces apagadas de Beyond y Vincent tras la puerta. Estoy sentada en la ventana, en el alfeizar que tantas noches en vela te ha visto pasar. Y en el que más de una vez hemos dormido los dos, o hemos esperado el amanecer. Es un lugar pensado para la melancolía.

A veces sueño que el día que llegue a Los Ángeles estarás en el aeropuerto, esperándome con los brazos abiertos. Otras veces, tengo pesadillas con Watari viniendo hacia mí, llorando, con una rosa negra. Siempre me despierto gritando cuando tengo esos malos sueños.

Ya no tengo ni idea de qué contarte, la verdad. Tu ausencia ha sido breve, de momento. La próxima carta estoy segura de que será más larga.  
En mi interior, espero que no tenga por qué escribir más cartas. Y que la razón sea que estés ya a mi lado. Es hermoso soñar, ¿verdad?

Me despido ya, Elle. Hasta el próximo 31 de Diciembre...

Siempre tuya

_Elisa._


	3. 1995 - Hikari

**(NA: LO SIENTO POR EL SUPER-RETRASO T_T**

**Estoy de exámenes de recuperación en la universidad y no pude acercarme a un ordenador ni por casualidad, de veras que lo siento. Este sábado publico el nuevo capi en vez del viernes para que haya un poco de espaciado entre los dos :3)**

* * *

_31 de Diciembre de 1995_

Hola, Elle.

El reloj marca las 22:10. En estos momentos, si fuese un día como otro cualquiera, ya estaría durmiendo en mi cuarto, esperando al día siguiente. Pero no, hoy es 31 de diciembre. Y aquí estoy, en la azotea de la Wammy's House de las afueras de Los Ángeles, mirando al cielo, a la luna y las estrellas, y pensando en ti. Pensando en el tiempo... Hace ya poco más de un año que abandonaste el Reino Unido, y en un mes yo ya llevaré un año fuera. Dios...

Pasa un año de mi anterior carta, la que soñaba, casi sin esperanza, que fuese la única. Pero yo sabía que no lo sería. Como también sé que tampoco lo será esta. He tenido tiempo para hacerme a la idea, aunque no ha sido sencillo.

Bueno, pues te contaré por supuesto la noticia más importante de este año. Nuestra hija ya ha nacido, amor. Si, no era un niño, como yo esperaba en un principio, sino una preciosa niña. Ella me ha dado luz, ha iluminado mi vida, y por eso le he puesto de nombre Hikari, como mi madre. Espero que estés de acuerdo, allá donde estés... Gracias a nuestra hija sé que seguiré viviendo, que lucharé para que ella tenga una buena vida y un gran futuro.

Lo he estado pensando, y he decidido que le contaré toda la verdad acerca de quién eres, y lo que haces por el mundo. Seguro que se sentirá orgullosa de su padre. Ahora le cuento historias de casos que sé que has resuelto, como si fuesen cuentos para ir a dormir. Pero en un futuro, cuando pueda comprenderlo, sabrá de ti. Y como yo, no te culpará de nada, porque no hay nada de lo que seas culpable. Solo de hacerme feliz durante aquellos meses, y regalarme el tesoro que es nuestra hija.

Puede que cuando llegue el día en que leas estas cartas, te entre un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Es más, estoy segura de que así será. Que desearás no haberte ido aquel día. Pero Elle, recuerda: no debes sentirte mal contigo mismo. Yo sé que esto me hará más fuerte, que nos hará fuertes a los tres, y no te guardo ningún tipo de rencor, te lo prometo. Además, cuando nos reunamos por fin, podrás recuperar el tiempo perdido junto a ella. Y si te sientes igualmente culpable, yo te perdono tu ausencia, si te hace sentir mejor. Hikari tampoco te guardará rencor, lo sé. Porque, estés donde estés, y pase lo que pase, sé que la querrás. Y yo se lo diré a ella por ti todos los días, hasta que puedas decírselo tú en persona. Tengo la corazonada de que algún día podrás hacerlo...

Aquí me hice amiga de una chica llamada Lucy. Ha sido muy amable desde el primer día, y le tengo ya mucho cariño, se porta genial tanto conmigo como con Hikari. Es ya como una tía de la niña.

Ella es de la misma opinión que Linda, que tal vez esté esperando en vano, que puede que te enamores de otra o que mueras antes de tener la oportunidad de regresar... Que es posible que jamás vuelvas a mi lado, y me olvidarás en poco tiempo.

Sé que todo eso puede pasar, pero mantengo la esperanza. Porque la luz, el amor y la calidez que me transmitían tus ojos cada vez que me reflejaba en ellos, la sinceridad que despedían tus palabras, los latidos de tu corazón, aquella última noche mágica, que no podré borrar de mi alma... Todo eso no es mentira, y sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti. Lo sé.

Tal vez no sea tan amiga si me desanima de esa forma, ¿no crees? Aunque creo que lo intenta hacer por mi bien. Sea como sea, siempre te defiendo, a ti y a la vida que construimos en nuestros sueños. Porque me hiciste una promesa, y creo en ti. Cruzaría el cielo y el infierno si tú me prometieses que estarías al final del camino.

¿Harías tú lo mismo?

En definitiva, aquí todos me trataron muy bien en general. A excepción de tres o cuatro chicas que me consideran una... fulana, por suavizar de alguna manera lo que ellas me dicen cada vez que me ven. Aunque, por mí, pueden pensar y decir lo que quieran, porque yo y unos pocos más sabemos la auténtica realidad, y con saber yo esto, y que Hikari también lo sepa, a mi me basta y me sobra.

Creo que después de este 16 de julio, el día en que nació Hikari, me he ido volviendo cada vez más y más madura. Me siento en cierta manera demasiado vieja; tengo solamente dieciséis años, y ya tengo una hija. Normalmente eso es impensable, todo el mundo cree que hice mal, y tal vez en otras circunstancias no la hubiese tenido, pero yo soy feliz con mi pequeña, y no me arrepiento en ningún momento de haberla tenido. A veces ha sido duro, muy duro, pero aún así, no me he arrepentido en ningún momento. Es nuestra hija, es nuestro amor reencarnado en una vida pequeña y vulnerable. Hace tres años, esto para mi era un completo imposible, imaginar siquiera un concepto de familia. Pero al parecer ha querido ser realidad; la vida ha salido así, y hay que seguir adelante.

Y de verdad, no me arrepiento. Ni un instante. La vida me ha dado estas cartas, y si hay que jugar con estas reglas, pues a jugar se ha dicho. ¿Quién soy yo para discutir con el Destino? Nada más que un peón, una personita entre un millón. Es lo que me ha tocado vivir, y lo que me hace estar triste a veces es el hecho de que estas cartas, esta vida, sólo la pueda disfrutar yo, y que tú no sepas nada...

Ya estoy llorando de nuevo, que cosas... Es que el tiempo pasa muy deprisa, y apenas puedo asimilar todo lo que viene. Y este año todo ha llegado de golpe. Pero me sobrepongo a la tristeza, y no me permito llorar en todo el año, excepto en días señalados en los que no puedo aguantar más y, por las noches, sola en mi cama, sucumbo al llanto. Fin de año, el día en que empezó nuestra historia juntos, el día de tu cumpleaños... Son mis días más tristes del año, y ahí me dejo llevar un poco por mi dolor. Aunque este año también haya llorado de alegría un día, claro.

El resto del tiempo debo ser fuerte por nuestra hija. No quiero que la luz de mi pequeña Hikari se vea nublada por mis lágrimas, no quiero que vea como su madre no avanza y se queda siempre de brazos cruzados, viendo como la vida pasa, estación tras estación, mes a mes, sin actuar ni hacer nada al respecto. Me niego a ser un zombi.

No sería justo para ella, ni para mí, ni para nadie.

Ryuzaki... Elle… No creo que jamás puedas hacerte una idea de lo mucho, muchísimo que te echo de menos, y de cuánta falta me haces en la vida. Cada latido es por ti, cada lágrima, cada sonrisa, cada pena y alegría... Vivo por ti, y por nuestra niña. Y lo que me ayuda a levantarme cada mañana de la cama, y comenzar un nuevo día, aparte de ella, es la esperanza de volvernos a encontrar; de que Hikari pueda ver a sus padres unidos; de volver a besarte, a abrazarte, a estar entre tus brazos...

Así que aquí sigo, al pie del cañón, estudiando a distancia dos carreras. A veces me ha superado un poco, pero he conseguido avanzar. No me detengo, no dudo. Sigo aquí.

Y tú... ¿Sigues vivo? Y si es así, si tu corazón sigue latiendo, si continuas en este mundo... ¿Piensas en mi? ¿Alguna vez me echas de menos? ¿Sigue tu corazón latiendo por mí, como dijiste una vez? Tantas veces me he hecho estas preguntas, y jamás obtengo respuesta.

Sabes, me estoy convirtiendo en una excelente mentirosa. En esa clase de monstruo que tú odias, en esa criatura que tanto temías y en la que has tenido que convertirte. Mírame, Elle, pues somos lo mismo. No tengas miedo, los dos somos iguales.

¿Acaso me recuerdas? Entre viaje y viaje, entre caso y caso, entre dos mares, estés donde estés ahora, me pregunto si dedicas, aunque sean tus últimos pensamientos antes de caer rendido al sueño, un mínimo de tiempo al día...

Me pregunto si, como yo en los momentos de flaqueza, te permites a ti mismo recordar todo lo que nos unió, todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, todo lo que hemos soportado, todo lo que hemos dicho, prometido...

Espero que al menos dediques un segundo al día a pensar en mí, a recordarme. Con eso creo que podría mantenerme con vida si nos volvemos a encontrar en un futuro, y ya hubieras construido una nueva vida lejos de mí. Con saber que estuve alguna vez en tus pensamientos, en algún momento tras nuestra despedida, sería feliz...

Esta ciudad es enorme, increíble. Está tan llena de vida, tan compleja y tan poblada… Seguro que ya has pasado por aquí en tus idas y venidas; seguro que hemos estado apenas a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, separados por minutos… A veces es duro pensar en estas cosas, más aún en estos días tan melancólicos y nostálgicos. Pero no puedo evitarlo, al igual que no puedo evitar quererte.

El reloj marca ahora las 23:45. Solamente quince minutos me separan del final de este año. Si me escucharas suspirar... Si siquiera pudieras verme…

Debería bajar ya con Hika-chan. Lucy la está cuidando en mi cuarto, y no creo que sea justo dejarla encerrada y que no pueda festejar el cambio de año con el resto de la Wammy's. Yo, en cambio, no soy muy de fiestas ya. No de momento, no tal como estoy ahora.

Desde esta carta, escribiendo letras emborronadas otra vez por mis lágrimas, rezo para que, quien sea que esté ahí arriba, escuche mis plegarias, y decida devolverte a mi vida sano y salvo, o al menos, volver a verte entre la multitud de gente en la que siempre acabo buscando tu rostro. Necesito encontrarte de nuevo, sea como sea, aunque no te quedes en mi vida. Cruzar mi mirada con la tuya es un sueño que, por ahora, me parece un imposible.

Pero como prueba Hikari, algunos imposibles tienen la costumbre de hacerse realidad...

Espero que, allá donde te encuentres, sea como sea, estés bien. Y que vuelvas a ser feliz. Conmigo o sin mí.

Siempre tuya

_Elisa._


	4. 1996 - Sin ti

_31 de Diciembre de 1996_

Mi Elle...

Otro año ha pasado, y sigo sin ti. Dos años ya sin tu presencia, sin tu abrazo protector, sin poder ser parte de ti, y te echo de menos cada día más. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Joder!

No puedo más, Elle, joder…

Ya está, ya estoy más calmada. Perdóname, amor, pero este año ha sido bastante, bastante duro. No te reprocho el haberte ido, jamás me he planteado echártelo en cara o algo así. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que te extraño muchísimo. Y creo que Hikari, que ya tiene un añito y cinco meses, y que jamás ha podido conocerte, también te echa de menos, a su manera.

Los niños son realmente increíbles, de verdad, Ryuzaki. Creo, y casi afirmo, que ella puede sentir mi dolor, mi soledad, mi tristeza por no tenerte a mi lado. Pienso que los críos son muy empáticos, y que ella comparte todos estos sentimientos por ti; el echarte de menos, la impotencia, la tristeza, todo... Me siento mala persona por esto

Siente las cosas malas, pero también siente todas las cosas buenas que le transmito sobre ti, como el amor que siento por ti, o la esperanza por recuperar a su padre ausente. Vamos, al menos eso espero... Y por eso siento que ella, a su manera, también te echa de menos; en su corazoncito sabe que estás en alguna parte, y espera por ti, como hace su madre.

Tal vez no sea así, pero yo lo siento de esta manera. Es como una especie de conexión madre-hija, que puede que muchos no sientan lo mismo con sus hijos (en lo que a padres se refiere, pues con las madres comparto esa opinión). Esto no se puede saber a ciencia cierta, claro, pero es una especie de "percepción especial", algo más allá de lo que podemos ver y demostrar.

Creo que en estos momentos estoy divagando. Abriré un poco la ventana...

Ahora estoy en nuestro cuarto. Hika-chan duerme profundamente mientras yo, sentada en el alfeizar, contemplo la luna y el papel alternativamente, suspirando de vez en cuando. El viento me trae los gritos de júbilo y la música festiva que viene del comedor, en donde se organiza la fiesta de fin de año, en la otra cara del edificio. Me recuerda tanto a nuestros tiempos en la Wammy's…

No, de verdad, ahora mismo no siento ganas de ir. Es una forma de festejar que pasa un año más, que se espera un año mejor.

Pero yo no quiero celebrar que ya son dos años los que nos separan en el tiempo, y que puede que la distancia sea de miles de kilómetros, así que celebrar algo así va en contra de mis sentimientos... Además, Hikari es muy pequeña, y no aguantaría despierta ni lo disfrutaría. Ya cuando crezca un poco más, si a ella le hace ilusión, iremos juntas para que se divierta. Por ella iré donde sea, igual que por ti.

Ya anda y empieza a decir palabras. Ojalá pudieras escuchar cómo dice Papá por primera vez, al igual que a mí me llama Mamá. Es muy dulce e inteligente, siempre está resolviendo puzles o acertijos, y antes de ir a la cama siempre pide una historia nueva, algo que jamás haya escuchado. Los clásicos cuentos se quedan cortos, y tengo que leerle otras cosas más complejas. A veces incluso invento historias del valiente Detective L, y cómo resuelve casos complicadísimos y arresta siempre a los malos. Creo que esos son sus favoritos. Cuando sea más mayor ya podrá ver con sus propios ojos los numerosos logros del Detective L, los casi innumerables casos resueltos, sus métodos, su rastro…

¿Sabes? Cuando tengo tiempo entre los estudios y Hikari, me dedico a seguir la pista de tus casos. O me pongo a conjeturar en casos que has cogido y aún no has resuelto. Me sirve tanto como de ejercicio mental como para hacerme una idea de lo que puedes estar pensando. Me hace sentir, no sé… Como que estoy más cerca de lo que realmente estoy de ti. Casi como si hablase de esos casos contigo. Es una fantasía algo tonta, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, necesito esos momentos para tener una falsa ilusión de cercanía, un atisbo de la persona que eres ahora, de la que fuiste…

Tal vez no debería confesarte esto, cuando lo leas pensarás que fui una estúpida, aunque jamás lo reconocerás. Pero pensarás que no son pensamientos lógicos, que no es propio de alguien que viene de la Wammy's, y luego recordarás cómo soy, recordarás nuestros momentos de adolescentes, y cómo era de impulsiva en aquel de entonces.

Y los dos sabemos que la esencia de las personas jamás cambia, Ryuzaki. Esa es una verdad inamovible, una de las que mueve el mundo. Espero que no olvides que tu esencia no se perderá entre las capas del monstruo en el que estabas tan seguro que te convertirás por salvar el mundo. Realmente rezo porque no se te olvide que bajo todo el dolor y la soledad, tu esencia seguirá intacta.

Uff... ¿Te dije ya que tuve un año algo duro? Si, creo que si... Aquí hice muchas amistades, algunas personas de mi misma edad, otras mayores que yo, y todos me ayudaron mucho con Hikari. El problema son las cuatro malditas... Que me hacen tener que controlar mi rabia todo lo que soy capaz. Si algún Dios está ahí arriba, sabe que me controlo todo lo que puedo, sabe que les tiraría sillas a la cabeza cada vez que se acercan a mí. Y no voy a andarme con finuras de ningún tipo, porque a ti te lo puedo contar tal cual lo pienso; son unas zorras. No paran de joderme todos los días, e incluso he empezado a temer por Hikari, ya que me amenazan con hacerle daño. Eso hace que tenga que hacer uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no estamparles la cara contra la mesa. Y ahora apenas dejo sola a nuestra hija, y cuando he de hacerlo por alguna razón, la dejo siempre con gente de confianza. Prefiero que me tachen de paranoica a llorar por un incidente con esas hijas del diablo.

Pero a pesar de las partes malas, a pesar de todo, aquí sigo, al pie del cañón, estudiando a distancia, sacándome todo en el menor tiempo posible. No creo que haga un doctorado de nada hasta que Hikari tenga por lo menos siete u ocho años. No me interesa de todas formas, pero bueno.

Dejando de lado mi futura carrera profesional, tengo los negocios de mis padres. Hasta que cumpla los 21 se estipuló que no heredaría los negocios. Y cuando lo haga, no sé qué haré. Es decir, mi padre en su momento me enseñó los entresijos de sus empresas y podría manejarla, pero no quiero dedicarme por entero a eso. Quisiera enseñar aquí, en la Wammy's, en cuanto me fuera posible. No creo que tuviese problema alguno, Watari daría su aprobación y a mí me encantaría. Ya te lo conté en su momento, este sueño de poder transmitir a los jóvenes conocimiento, formar a la gente que el día de mañana se convertirá en grandes empresarios, científicos o artistas. Dejar un legado más humilde y casi imperceptible en el mundo, pero casi igual de importante que una gran obra de literatura o un invento revolucionario: dar las herramientas mentales a los que realizarán esos logros.

Tal vez no sea tan genial como las trepidantes aventuras del Detective L, pero es mi sueño. Y recuerdo cómo impulsaste mis alas con tus palabras cuando te lo conté, aún tengo en mi mente ese momento en el que me diste un elemento que le faltaba a mi determinación: el apoyo de alguien importante.

Ah, Ryuzaki, de verdad... ¡Cuánta falta me haces, amor! Tú sabrías pensar de una forma lógica y razonada para, así, poder tranquilizarme, para reconfortarme y hacerme ver las cosas con una claridad cristalina, como siempre has conseguido hacer conmigo. Sabes que soy muy, muy impulsiva, irracional y sentimental. Demasiado, tal vez...

Te necesitamos, Elle. Necesitamos que vuelvas a nuestro lado, que no te marches, y prometas quedarte por siempre. Repito que, cuando leas estas cartas, no debes ni pensar en culparte por no haber estado en estos momentos. Por favor, no lo hagas. Aunque te necesite, seguiré adelante, porque ya volverás para cubrir ese hueco. Confío en que en el futuro vuelvas a mi lado, y no…

Amor mío... Me sigo preguntando como pasas tú cada fin de año. Tal vez lo pases con Watari, tal vez solo, o tal vez con otra compañía que me ha sustituido. Yo no lo sé; no puedo saberlo, y a veces tengo miedo de averiguarlo un día, y que la respuesta que obtenga no me guste, que lo que pueda descubrir no sea de mi agrado. Pero mientras seas feliz, te dejaré ser feliz, sea como sea. Aunque no sea conmigo.

Pase lo que pase, yo te amo, y no voy a dejar de esperarte, de mirar a la luna y pensar que puede que también tú la estés mirando; no voy a olvidar todo lo que hemos vivido, ni pensar que jamás valió la pena, o que no tienes un lugar en mi vida de nuevo. El hueco que has dejado no lo va a poder llenar nadie. Eres único, y nadie podrá sustituirte, Ryuzaki. No te reprocharé tu partida al verte, sólo te abrazaré y lloraré de alegría. No tendré nada más que decirte cuánto te quiero. Porque tienes tu lugar en el mundo, y lo que haces, la defensa de la justicia, es bueno, pues ayudas a muchos.

Pero espero que recuerdes, que si te cansas de salvar el mundo, de llevarlo sobre tus hombros, si te hartas de todo y sientes que ese ya no es tu lugar, búscame. Mi corazón estará abierto para ti, y siempre será tu otro lugar en el mundo. Un lugar al que espero que algún día regreses.

Quedan sólo cinco minutos para la medianoche, y ya están tirando los cohetes. Hikari se ha despertado con el ruido, pero no llora. Al mirarla he visto que se ha sentado en su cama, contemplando la ventana con admiración, observando los colores de los fuegos artificiales, con los ojos muy abiertos. Me recuerda tanto a ti...

Tengo muchos álbumes de fotografías. Le hago cada año cientos de fotos, lleno páginas y páginas con esas fotos, y en cada una señalo la fecha y el acontecimiento retratado, aunque ese acontecimiento sea algo como "Primera vez que Hikari intenta decir psicoanálisis tras escucharme a mí, 12/12/1996". Tengo la cámara siempre a mano, me gusta retratar su vida para que algún día tú puedas ver esas fotografías y sentirte parte de estos momentos también. Seguro que cuando las veas dejarás escapar esa pequeña sonrisa secreta, esa que no dejas que nadie vea, esa que te he pillado a escondidas alguna vez mientras contemplábamos el amanecer en nuestra azotea…

Ya estoy llorando otra vez. Llegará un día en que no consigas leer las letras de lo mojado y roto que estará el papel y las líneas que contiene. Sería una pena, la verdad, pero es que no puedo evitar llorar. No mientras pienso en ti, en nuestros momentos juntos o en lo lejos que estamos el uno del otro. Es casi tan inevitable como respirar.

Pero también son lágrimas de agradecimiento. Doy gracias, una y otra vez, por la bendición de Hikari, que me salvó de las garras de una incipiente oscuridad. Hikari... Mi luz, mi pequeño sol. Gracias por darme tan maravilloso regalo, amor. Nunca te lo agradeceré suficiente, que de nuestro amor haya llegado una vida tan hermosa a la Tierra, que esta personita que tengo a mi lado contemplando los fuegos artificiales sea una creación nuestra. Gracias por darme tan preciosa razón para vivir, mi vida. Muchas gracias, de verdad, Elle...

Mires desde donde mires el cielo, espero que te acuerdes de que hay un lugar para ti, esperando a que decidas tomarlo. Un lugar justo a mi lado, un lugar donde Hikari también te espera. No perderé la esperanza de nuestro rencuentro. Aunque los números estén en contra.

Siempre tuya

_Elisa._


	5. 1997 - Tus ojos

_31 de Diciembre de 1997_

Buenas noches, Elle...

Al menos en Los Ángeles, claro. Son las 23:15, y aquí me tienes, sentada en mi cama junto a Hikari. Ella está mirando fijamente el papel, viendo cómo escribo estas líneas, y me pregunta que por qué escribo. Al contestar que es una carta en la que explico mi año, me hace la pregunta que, en parte, me apena contestar. Me pregunta sobre el destinatario, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, con curiosidad, inquisitivamente, casi exigiendo una respuesta con su mirada, como tú solías hacer cuando me preguntabas algo.

Y yo veo esos ojos tuyos, veo tus hermosos orbes grises en miniatura, mirándome con la misma curiosidad con la que me miraron la primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Con una sonrisa le contesto: "Es para tu padre. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes sus mismos ojos, mi niña.". Y ella, tan pequeña y dulce como solo ella es, con sus dos añitos, se pone de rodillas en la cama, coge el relicario que me regalaste, que siempre llevo en el cuello, y susurra: "¿Vamos a verle? ¿Se la vas a dar?". Al menos eso dice, aunque suena menos serio con su lengua de trapo, casi cómico. Casi.

Creo que con esta pequeña explicación puedes entender las marcas secas de lágrimas, y la letra tan emborronada de esta parte. Al verme llorar, me intenta consolar lentamente, con su pronunciación de niña pequeña y una voz suave y alegre: "Papi vendrá, y me llevará a jugar, y no estarás triste. Va a venir, mamá, ya verás...". Bosteza al final de la frase. Creo que mejor voy a acostarla, espera...

Es una niña muy inteligente, como tú. Y muy impulsiva, como yo; puede que incluso más. Creo que cuando llegue a la adolescencia tendré trabajo de sobra, pero es lo que toca. Puede que para entonces ya estés junto a mí, para apoyarme... O bueno, puede que no. ¿Quién sabe? En fin, sabes que no me gusta ponerme a divagar, aunque lo hago constantemente. Y más en estas cartas. Es casi mi ritual al escribir, realmente escribo lo primero que pasa por mi cabeza. Es como cuando hablábamos, es lo más natural para mí, hablarte…

En fin, paso a relatarte algunos acontecimientos de mi año; los más destacables, no quiero aburrirte con los detalles más cotidianos. Ya tendrás tiempo en el futuro de formar parte de nuestra cotidianeidad.

Hikari empezó a caminar en marzo. Ver como caminaba lentamente por el jardín de internado, cuando las flores despiertan del invierno y abren sus pétalos con timidez a la primavera que está llegando... Ha sido algo hermoso, como contemplar el nacimiento de una estrella en el firmamento. Como ya te dije, no paro de hacer fotos a todo lo nuevo que hace, siempre llevo la cámara encima. Así, si algún día volvemos a vernos, podrás ver cómo creció, qué hizo en todos los años de tu ausencia.

Perdóname, amor, no te estoy culpando por no estar, ni estoy enfadada porque no te quedaras. Era tu destino, varias veces te lo he dicho en anteriores cartas, aunque no las hayas recibido todavía. Tan solo estoy muy triste porque te echo demasiado de menos, y me entristece más todavía que te estés perdiendo la infancia de Hikari. Es nuestra hija, y siento que deberías estar con nosotras, viéndola crecer. Pero puede que ni siquiera sepas que Hika-chan ha nacido, puede que no hayas querido investigar sobre mí, que te resulte duro.

Dios, es que se parece tanto a ti, que me choca en cierta manera la posibilidad de que no te hayas enterado de que tienes una hija. Tu mismo pelo negro, tus ojos, tu inteligencia, tus gestos... Es como una pequeña tú. Lo único en lo que se parece a mi es en la nariz, los labios y la altura, ya que no será especialmente alta. A diferencia de ti, que estoy segura de que llegas al metro ochenta sin problemas. O al metro noventa, quien sabe, ya que imagino que no irás erguido como debieras caminar.

¿Ves cómo desvarío? Vuelvo a pensar en ti, y me voy desviando del tema. Pero no puedo evitar sentir mi corazón muy lejos, junto al tuyo, ni tampoco consigo esquivar el final de las conversaciones, que siempre acaban hablando de ti. Eres el amor de mi vida, y tu partida, una de mis grandes tragedias.

Bueno, cambiando de tema, esas chicas de las que te hablé, las zorras... Me tienen más que harta, las hijas de Satán esas. Menos mal que este es su último año aquí, y el nuestro también, porque si no habría sido capaz de ir tirando el mobiliario, y que "accidentalmente" llegase hasta sus cabezas. Ya es bastante duro criar a Hikari sin ti, que encima ellas hacen que sea peor. Mientras estudio, cuando voy a los exámenes o voy a hacer los trámites necesarios para irnos a vivir a la ciudad, ya que la Wammy's está en las afueras de Los Ángeles, he de dejar a Hikari con los profesores, y aún así no me siento aliviada ni segura al tenerla lejos de mí.

Al menos en un par de años podré respirar tranquila al fin. Hikari irá a la escuela, y yo habré acabado los estudios superiores. Me pondré a trabajar de profesora o de psicóloga, de lo que Watari disponga para mí aquí en la Wammy's (si, me estoy sacando las dos carreras a la vez, con mucho esfuerzo, pero bastante contenta por mis resultados). Merece la pena todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que estoy invirtiendo para poder vivir en paz con Hika-chan, y llevar una vida tranquila y monótona, una vida relativamente normal.

Me gustaría que compartieras esa monotonía conmigo en cuanto puedas, si es que alguna vez puedes...

Fíjate a lo que nos lleva esta vida, ¿verdad? Recuerdo esos días de nuestro pasado con melancolía, y siento esos recuerdos aún muy recientes en la memoria y en mi corazón, a pesar de los años que ya han pasado; esos momentos en los que planeábamos nuestro futuro, tumbados en la cama, deseando que aquel idilio se hiciera realidad... Sueños que quedaron rotos en unos pedazos tan diminutos que soy incapaz de reconstruirlos, así que estoy soñando de nuevo, para que el día en que nos volvamos a ver, podamos compartir esos sueños.

¿Y quién sabe? Quizá ya no quieras un sueño compartido, quizá ahora ni te acuerdes de mí y estés en alguna parte del mundo, disfrutando de la vida solo y más feliz que nadie... Aunque prefiero dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, desterrarlos de mi mente. Me gusta pensar que he sido la chica especial de tu corazón, tal como me demostraste en aquel tiempo...

Por cierto, no te lo he comentado en ninguna otra carta, pero no meteré a Hikari en la Wammy's. Es más, pretendo esconderla todo lo posible, que jamás se sepa que es hija de L. Solo unas pocas personas sabrán esa verdad, y esas personas estarán de acuerdo conmigo, estoy segura. Tienes muchos niños en estos orfanatos dispuestos a seguir tus pasos, además de A. y Beyond (aunque dudo que Beyond acepte eso de ser tu sucesor). Roger me ha contado que ha llegado un niño pequeño allí, un chico albino que se hace llamar Near, y que le recuerda a ti en grado sumo. Alguna vez le conoceré, quiero comprobarlo. Pero todos los niños de la Wammy's están dirigidos al objetivo máximo de heredar el nombre de L, y no pienso poner a la hija del mejor detective del mundo en esa lista, porque seguramente se colará entre los primeros puestos, sino en el primero.

Espero que, si conoces de la existencia de nuestra hija, estés de acuerdo con esta decisión. Yo la ayudaré a desarrollar sus capacidades sin meterla en todo eso.

Sigo pensando hoy que hice bien al cambiar mi apellido por el tuyo. Me encanta que me digan "Señorita Lawliet", o "Señora Lawliet". Uno de los privilegios de la mayoría de edad, supongo. Ya sabes que en mi país de origen, Japón, soy ya mayor de edad, y aunque aquí no sea "mayor" hasta los veintiuno, ya he podido cambiar mi apellido por el de casada. Soy tu esposa, Ryuzaki, y aunque no estés a mi lado, sigo estando orgullosa de serlo. Y llevaré tu apellido, desconocido para todos menos para unos pocos elegidos, con la cabeza bien alta, y no renunciaré a él hasta que tú me hagas renunciar a este enorme privilegio.

¡Y cómo no! Sigo con mis desvaríos a falta de veinte minutos para el año nuevo. Este año que va a empezar no, porque Hikari aún será muy pequeña, pero ya al siguiente iré con nuestra hija a que celebre el año nuevo en la fiesta que celebran aquí en la Wammy's. Aunque ya no viviremos aquí, sino en la ciudad. Quiero esperar hasta tener un trabajo para irme de la Wammy's.

No sé a qué hora podré ponerme a escribir nuevos desvaríos contándote de nuevo mi año y, como si se tratase de una obsesión enfermiza (cosa que empiezo a pensar dado mi grado de tristeza esos días tan señalados en el calendario, esos días que fueron tanto...), te relato una y otra vez la misma historia, con el mismo desenlace: te echo demasiado de menos, tanto que, si no fuera por Hika-chan, seguramente dedicaría mi vida a buscarte, a perseguirte y encontrarte en este enorme mundo.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso… Ese sería un viaje que, por otra parte, no deseo emprender, independientemente de nuestra hija. Sí, sería un viaje que acabaría por cancelar, tal vez incluso antes de comenzarlo.

Como ya he repetido hasta la saciedad, aunque aún no lo hayas leído, defiendes a la gente, ayudas a que asesinos y terroristas, escurridizos para las diversas policías del mundo, acaben entre rejas. Ya te conté que sigo tu pista. ¿O es que te crees que no sigo las noticias internacionales? ¿O acaso piensas que Roger, Linda y los demás de la Wammy's de Inglaterra no hablan conmigo si se enteran de algo relacionado contigo? Cada vez que veo su número de teléfono, tiemblo con una mezcla de emociones: nerviosismo, por si finalmente regresas a mi lado y, al mismo tiempo, de miedo, por si ya no pudieras ir a ningún lugar nunca más.

Pero el corazón me dice siempre que sigues vivo, en algún lugar desconocido, investigando esos casos tan complejos, y que sueñas tanto como yo el momento en el que nos reencontremos. Eso es lo que me da fuerzas no solo para seguir adelante, sino también para levantar ese teléfono. Tal vez un día llames a mi puerta, y aparezcas con rosas blancas, como aquella vez en el internado, o nos veamos en un punto intermedio del mundo por casualidad, o incluso que vengas a la Wammy's de aquí a recogernos a Hika-chan y a mi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Hay tantas posibilidades, tantas formas de reencuentro, que necesitaría de un libro entero para poder escribirlas todas. Pero tú mismo debes saber cuántas hay, tú también habrás calculado cada posibilidad y el porcentaje de éxito, si es que sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí.

No es que dude de tu fidelidad, o de que me sigas queriendo. Pero mucha gente siembra la sombra de la duda en mi mente diciendo que los hombres pueden amar a una mujer con toda su alma, y acostarse con otra por placer, por simple capricho de una noche. Sé que no eres de esos, sé que eres lo más racional que hay y que para ti lo que llevamos a cabo el día antes de tu partida va ligado a la fidelidad, pero con tanta gente susurrando, acabo poniéndome en extremos peligrosos de mi mente, y mi imaginación se desborda con horribles posibilidades sobre nuestro encuentro. Puede que me giraras la cabeza, fingiendo no verme, o que al intentar abrazarte me detuvieras, o que solamente me mirases a los ojos, y desaparecieras entre la multitud despreocupada, quedándome sola, y viendo cómo te marchas de nuevo de mi lado, segura en ese momento que no podré recuperarte haga lo que haga, llegando la certeza de un punto final directa a mi corazón.

Tantas, tantas posibilidades, tanto buenas como malas, que en días como este me desbordan. Pero mantengo vivo el recuerdo de tus sonrisas, de tus besos y caricias, de aquel último adiós... Hay recuerdos hermosos y recuerdos dolorosos, momentos de máxima felicidad, y momentos de una honda tristeza. Y todo se entremezcla en mi solitario corazón, que intenta día a día sobrevivir, con la esperanza de que vuelvas con nosotras en algún momento.

Mientras tanto, aquí estaré. Esperando por un improbable futuro, porque así soy yo. Y aunque siga esperando por ese futuro del que tanto te hablo, aunque siga luchando contra los susurros y las estadísticas, no me hundo. No pienso caer, solo sigo adelante con la mejor sonrisa que puedo mostrar al mundo y la ilusión diaria de que puedo seguir sin ti y que puedo ser feliz aunque jamás rellenes ese hueco que dejaste con tu marcha.

¿Sigues tú adelante con el optimismo que intento mostrar? ¿O te mantienes en tu habitual pesimismo disfrazado con capas de cinismo y soledad, llamándolo "realismo"? Supongo que la segunda opción es la respuesta correcta a mis dudas. Aunque espero que Quillish te transmita su calma y te ayude en tus horas más bajas. Seguro que lo hace, es un gran hombre, y te tiene muchísimo cariño.

Espero que seas feliz, te encuentres donde te encuentres. Mi corazón todavía late por ti, y lo seguirá haciendo durante el resto de mis días. Ojala pudiéramos encontrarnos pronto, y que nuestra pequeña y hermosa Hikari Lawliet pudiera conocer, al fin, a su padre. Sueño con ese momento desde que supe que estaba embarazada... Me despido hasta la próxima carta, amor. Espero que nunca te olvides de tu otro lugar en el mundo.

Siempre tuya

_Elisa._


	6. 1998 - Tus cartas

_31 de Diciembre de 1998_

Ryuzaki... Elle… Vuelve a mi lado, por favor.

Siento de verdad decirte esto, porque en cuanto puedas leerlo te sentirás culpable. Me encantaría que estuvieras aquí, para que pudieras compartir mis alegrías y mis tristezas. Hoy me permito a mi misma echarte de menos y odiar con todo mí ser tu trabajo. Aunque vaya contra mis principios, hoy siento odio a lo que haces, a lo que tu nombre representa.

Hoy odio la justicia.

Vincent entró el año pasado en la policía, y gracias a un par de casos de difícil resolución, ya es inspector en la unidad central de Londres. Aunque claro, eso ya lo sabes... Me contó que fue gracias al caso en el que actuasteis juntos que ganó ese puesto, tú desde la distancia, y él de agente de campo. Me lo contó todo; cómo tú pediste expresamente que él dirigiese la operación, los detalles de los asesinos y de las víctimas, así como la forma en la que llegasteis hasta ellos, y que, tras el mismo, tú te pusiste en contacto con él en privado para preguntarle por mí, preguntar si estoy bien. Y aunque te tranquilizó diciendo que si, no habíamos hablado desde que me fui de la Wammy's en Reino Unido, pues se centró por completo en entrar al cuerpo, así que no podía saberlo, ni cómo estaba ni la existencia de Hikari, pues eso solo lo supo Roger. Y para asegurarse, después de cortar la comunicación contigo, me llamó a mí corriendo para ver cómo estaba, y contarme todo lo sucedido.

Desde entonces estamos en contacto, por si volvías a hablar con él, y últimamente por si tengo alguna pista sobre el paradero de Beyond, dado que sentía algo por mí y es posible que contacte conmigo.

Tal vez no lo sepas (aunque estoy segura de que sí lo sabes), pero tras el suicidio de A., Beyond huyó del internado, decidido a no convertirse en tu sucesor, sino a superarte. La muerte de tu primer sucesor parece haberle afectado más que a nadie, y la sensación de ir siempre por detrás de ti le abrumó.

El funeral de A. fue en agosto de este año. Viajé con Hikari a la Wammy's de Inglaterra, a despedirme de nuestro antiguo amigo. Dios, aún recuerdo cómo me informaron del suceso, por un segundo creí que tú eras el muerto cuando Roger me llamó llorando.

A. nunca soportó muy bien la presión de ser tu sucesor en el cargo, aunque también creo que Beyond tuvo algo que ver en el peso de esa carga, y al final aquella presión pudo con él. Lo siento tanto por él, intenté ayudarle la última vez que hablé con él, pero creo que en aquel momento ya no había vuelta atrás dentro de su cabeza. Y cómo se suicidó… Fue duro para todos. Supongo que para ti también.

Todos conocieron a nuestra pequeña, y coinciden en que se parece muchísimo a ti. Me dieron la enhorabuena, incluida la que es para ti, por ser su padre.

En el funeral también estaba Beyond, por supuesto, lejos del resto, apoyado contra un árbol del cementerio. Al verle, dejé a Hikari con Roger, y fui a hablar con él; los dos nos miramos fijamente, en silencio, yo con una sonrisa amable, él con el rostro impertérrito, bajo la sombra de aquel roble.

Enseguida me di cuenta de que había dejado la medicación; sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor estremecedor, frío, con una locura latente que vi por última vez hace ya más de cuatro años. Miró a lo lejos, y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Estaba mirando a nuestra pequeña, a mi Luz. Apreté los dientes y le abracé, pillándole por sorpresa, y consiguiendo que dejase de vigilar a Hikari. Me pidió que paseásemos, y fuimos hacia una colina por un camino rodeado de árboles.

Cuando llegamos arriba, nos pusimos bajo el único árbol que se erguía sobre el montecito. El sol brillaba en el horizonte, casi comenzaba la puesta de sol. Me propuso de nuevo estar con él, y esta vez sin amenazas. Noté un tono suplicante, desesperado, su voz casi era un susurro, y ahora que lo veo con perspectiva, creo que solamente buscaba algo a lo que agarrarse, un tablón en medio del mar, para no perder la poca cordura que le restaba.

Pero no pude o podré aceptar su propuesta, ni otras similares. Si puedo encontrar una forma de salvarle, no será de esa manera. Aunque me sorprendí mucho cuando su única reacción fue recostarse sobre el tronco del árbol y bajar la cabeza.

Tras un silencio solo interrumpido por el canto de los pájaros, me abrazó de pronto, con fuerza. Susurró un adiós apenas audible, se dio la vuelta y corrió colina abajo, quitándose la corbata por el camino y tirándola al suelo. Recogí la corbata mientras miraba cómo salía del cementerio y se perdía de vista. En silencio, regresé a la tumba de A., junto a Hikari. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

No me arrepiento de mis acciones, pero me habría gustado ayudarle de alguna otra forma. Me habría gustado decir algo más, hacer algo más, pero no tuve tiempo ni encontré las palabras en ese momento.

Desgraciadamente, me hice ilusiones de verte en la ceremonia. Supongo que A. habría estado de acuerdo en que estuvieras. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él, y lloré mucho por su muerte. Fuimos buenos amigos, y cuando me fui, seguimos en contacto mediante cartas y llamadas por teléfono. Alguna vez te enseñaré esas cartas, hablábamos de ti en alguna de ellas.

Vaya, solo te estoy contando las cosas malas, y aún tengo que decirte las buenas noticias...

¡Ya tenemos un piso! Vivimos fuera ya de la Wammy's. Estamos en -; es un buen barrio residencial, te gustará si alguna vez vienes con nosotras. No es una casa muy grande, porque tampoco me hacía falta algo así, pero es acogedora. Me llevo bastante bien con mi vecina Marien, una mujer algo mayor que yo. Es un encanto de persona, y sus dos hijos, Anna y Luke, se llevan muy bien con Hikari.

Este año, Hikari empezó a asistir a clase, al primer curso de preescolar, con los hijos de Marien en una escuela cerca de nuestra casa. Hace poco, antes de las vacaciones de navidad, les mandaron hacer un dibujo de su familia. También te dibujó a ti, y a pesar de ser el dibujo de una niña de tres años, se nota por ese pelo de punta que siempre llevabas, y que estoy segura de que sigues llevando. Además, cuando Luke le preguntó por el dibujo un día, pues lo colgué en la nevera, Hikari dijo: "¿El dibujo? ¡Sí, ese es mi papá! ¡Y mamá! ¡Y esa yo!"

Es difícil explicar por qué estás fuera a la gente, simplemente digo que por trabajo y que es algo complicado, pero no revelaré tu nombre ni lo que haces jamás, ese secreto solo lo sabemos Watari, Hikari y yo, y así debe ser.

Hika-chan está muy graciosa, es una niña excelente... Cada mes me pregunta si vas a venir por navidad, acción de gracias, su cumpleaños, el mío... Y siempre que le digo que no lo sé, que no creo, me contesta: "Ais, qué difícil es ser mayor...". No puedo evitar reírme de ese comentario; aunque tenga más razón que un santo, oírselo decir a una niña de tres años es cuanto menos divertido.

A veces me cuestiono mi vida, ¿sabes? Si Hika-chan no sería más feliz o si necesita una "figura paterna". Pero tú y yo nos quedamos huérfanos, tú más joven que yo, con cinco años, y a pesar de no tener esas "figuras" en tu vida, conseguiste salir adelante y ser un gran chico. Y no me cabe duda de que, estés donde estés, te has convertido en un gran hombre. Por otra parte, hay personas que tienen hijos y son dos padres o dos madres, y sus hijos son como cualquier otro niño, sanos y felices. Incluso hay niños que se crían con otras personas que no son sus padres y se convierten en grandes personas, así que cuando me cuestiono esas tonterías de las "figuras", me acuerdo de todos los tipos de familia que pueden haber, y se me pasa la gilipollez.

Cambiando un poco de tema, sigo odiando tu trabajo, unos días más que otros, por mucho que a mis principios les parezca mal que odie la justicia y lo que haces para el mundo. Pero desgraciadamente para mí, y gracias a los cielos para el resto del planeta, eres necesario en el mundo, y no voy a ser egoísta porque defiendas el ideal de justicia, que tanta falta hace ahora y siempre...

¿Estás viendo amanecer en una ciudad lejana? ¿Te pierdes entre la gente celebrando el año nuevo? ¿Estás en alguna azotea, mirando las estrellas y pensando en todo a la vez, como siempre haces? ¿Watari y tú estaréis comiendo o cenando postres, como te gusta a ti? No sé donde puedes estar en estos momentos, no sé en qué piensas ni qué estás haciendo, ni tengo forma alguna de averiguarlo, pero en mis sueños siempre te pierdo entre niebla y sombras, entre los fantasmas de la gente que me rodea, entre los miles de rostros que conforman la multitud.

No puedo salir a buscarte; no conseguiría encontrarte, y lo sé. Y espero que recuerdes a esa chiquilla de catorce años, que te sigue esperando, que solo espera por ti. Ya le dije adiós a mi corazón, aquel treinta y uno de octubre de 1994, cuando te alejaste de mí en aquel coche negro mientras el sol salía por el este, y tú lo llevas ahora en forma de equipaje, lo tendrás siempre contigo, hasta que me lo lances de vuelta, seas o no consciente de lo que eso significa.

Ya anochece en la gran ciudad de Los Ángeles. En la semana previa a fin de año, la ciudad tiene una frenética vida nocturna, y en el internado se hace una celebración igual de festiva este día... Hoy iré por primera vez a esa fiesta de la Wammy's con Hikari, y por ella haré todo lo posible por pasarlo bien...

Ahora bien, para ser honestos, no tengo ganas de ir a ver una celebración de un año más sin ti, como ya te he explicado con anterioridad. ¿Seré imbécil por "perderme la vida", como dice Marien que estoy haciendo? ¿Puede que malgaste mi tiempo en una inútil esperanza? ¿O puede que la que tenga razón sea Lucy, y realmente siga el camino correcto? No puedo saberlo hasta que tenga noticias de ti, hasta que sepa si has muerto, o si has formado otra familia, o si deseas regresar... No podré saber nada hasta verte. O hasta poder contactar contigo, de una forma u otra... Creo que la ignorancia es lo que más me duele de nuestra separación, la incertidumbre, el no saber qué hacer.

Deseo golpearte y besarte, gritarte y susurrarte palabras de amor, matarte y vivir lo que me resta de vida contigo. Sentimientos contradictorios que me hacen llegar a la conclusión de que lo que realmente deseo, por encima de todo, es volver a perderme en tus ojos grises, ver el acero de tu mirada y sentir que, tras tanto tiempo de espera y soledad, al final estoy a salvo. Porque, gracias a ti, conseguí ser más fuerte, sentirme feliz, creer que éramos invencibles, y desde aquel día de octubre, aquel cumpleaños tuyo, hace ya cuatro años y dos meses exactamente, me siento muy perdida...

Quiero que vuelvas, Elle, para poder encontrarme a mi misma... Estés donde estés, feliz año nuevo...

_Elisa._


	7. 1999 - Graduada

_31 de diciembre de 1999_

Buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches, mi querido Ryuzaki.

¿Cómo te fue este último año? Sé que has resuelto muchos crímenes y parado los pies a varias organizaciones criminales, pero mi pregunta va destinada al ámbito personal, no al profesional.

¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué es de tu vida? Hace años que no sé nada de ti.

Ah, es cierto…

Que no puedes recibir mis cartas, y mucho menos contestarlas.

A veces, cuando escribo estas misivas, se me olvida que es posible que jamás las llegues a leer, o que las puedas responder. Perdona mi olvidadiza mente, amor.

Antes de ponerme a divagar, que sepas que hemos encontrado a Beyond. O más bien él me encontró a mí. Está aquí, en Los Ángeles. Ahora mismo es vecino mío, vive en el apartamento de al lado. Vincent ya sabe que está aquí y que se encuentra bien.

No, no te preocupes. No me hará nada, confío en él. Ni a mí ni a Hikari, aunque sea hija tuya. Te explicaré por qué confío en esta premisa, antes de que te dé un ataque (porque cuando leas esto, te lo dará, seguro).

En otoño, se mudó al mismo bloque de apartamentos que yo, puerta con puerta. Yo no sabía que era él, solo vi cómo traían los muebles y las cajas de mudanzas, y después escuché el sonido de alguien arrastrando esos mismos objetos. Días después, el fin de semana, mientras Hikari estaba en casa de una amiga del colegio en un cumpleaños, se presentó en mi puerta, vestido con una camiseta negra de un grupo de rock y vaqueros desgastados.

Imagina mi cara de sorpresa, y más cuando lo vi tan alegre y me abrazó casi tan efusivamente como la última vez que le vi, sin ese matiz de desesperación que tenía su abrazo en el cementerio. No sabía si invitarle a pasar, cerrar la puerta, salir corriendo, llamar a la policía, llamar a Vincent… Al final mis "buenos modales" y la curiosidad por saber qué había sido de él durante el año que pasó desaparecido pudieron conmigo, así que le invité a entrar y a tomar un té.

Al parecer, ese año creó una identidad falsa, Rue Ryuzaki (casi me desmayo al oír que usaba ese nombre, cosa que le provocó un ataque de risa), y trabajó como investigador privado para gente adinerada y sin muchos escrúpulos. De esa forma ganó el dinero suficiente para desaparecer de ese mundillo e instalarse aquí, esta vez usando su verdadero nombre para todo. Montó una librería cerca de la universidad y al parecer le va bien con eso.

Estuvo de acuerdo en avisar a Vincent para que detuviese la búsqueda, y luego me explicó que él solo venía a cuidar de mí, ya que, según palabras textuales de Beyond, "el detectivucho de pacotilla ese es totalmente incapaz de cuidar a su chica y a su hija". No quería una relación romántica, me explicó, solo encargarse de que no me pasase nada ni a mí ni a Hikari, algo que dudaba que fuese del todo verdad.

Al preguntarle si aceptaba la existencia de la niña, me contestó con un encogimiento de hombros y un "para mí es tu hija, solo tuya y de nadie más". Así que decidí que le presentaría a Hikari, aunque andaría con cuidado.

Y en estos meses me ha demostrado que lo que dijo aquel día era cierto. Se toma su medicación, me ayuda con Hikari, está trabajando duro en su librería y se comporta siempre como un caballero conmigo, jamás intenta "nada raro", por decirlo así.

Creo que tiene posibilidad de redención, ¿sabes? Nunca olvidaré lo que te hizo cuando erais pequeños ni aquel día en la azotea, pero no voy a guardarle rencor eterno, tú sabes que yo no soy así. No soy capaz de odiar, aunque haga todo el daño del mundo.

Y entre las noticias que tengo que contarte este año, está el hecho de que ya me he graduado. En las dos carreras que estudiaba, sí. Matrícula de honor en magisterio y sobresaliente en psicología. Ha sido algo complicado, pero al final lo conseguí.

Aunque seguro que sabes esto. Watari me llamó el mismo día en que me gradué para ofrecerme trabajo como profesora en la Wammy's. Al principio creí que serías tú, o que era para comunicarme tu… fallecimiento. Pero me tranquilizó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que casi me dio un paro cardíaco por su llamada.

Me explicó que una de las profesoras se iba a jubilar y que no habría nadie mejor que alguien proveniente de la Wammy's para ocupar esa vacante, además de que confiaba en mí.

Después me preguntó por mi vida, y… Se lo conté todo. Todo.

Hikari, cómo te sigo la pista por el mundo a través de los casos que resuelves, el entierro de A., las cartas… Todo lo que me preocupa y todos mis miedos.

Quillish es un hombre excepcional, siempre lo ha sido, y lo admiro y respeto profundamente. Me calmó y reconfortó, me dijo que estabas bien y que tú también me echas de menos, aunque no has querido investigar nada sobre mí. Y los dos coincidimos en que eso es lo mejor, que no sepas nada de Hikari, que no intentes volver, no ahora.

Tampoco puedo enviarte las cartas, según me dijo, porque vais cambiando de ubicación cada poco tiempo, y porque según él, será mejor que te las entregue todas cuando nos volvamos a ver, una vez seas libre de esa esclava profesión.

Me dijo que la próxima vez que estuviera por aquí cerca, me vendría a visitar, aunque a escondidas, por supuesto. Tú no puedes saber nada, o te retirarás con efecto inmediato, y eso no te lo puedo permitir. Ni yo ni Watari te lo permitimos.

Aunque claro, esta decisión me duele como un puñal en el corazón, porque eso significa que estoy renunciando voluntariamente a volver a verte, a volver a estar contigo, a que vivamos como una familia desde casi el principio, solo por la probabilidad de que llegues a regresar a mi lado algún día, sin poder tener nada seguro entre mis manos. Solo la posibilidad.

Pero es lo correcto. Sé que es lo correcto, y eso es lo que me empuja a renunciar a todos mis deseos de volver a verte.

Bueno, y cambio de tema ya, porque me estoy yendo por derroteros que me harán llorar, y es lo último que deseo ahora mismo, la verdad. Tengo que estar alegre por Hikari, ya que vamos a la fiesta otra vez este año. Y Beyond nos va a acompañar. De hecho, ahora mismo, mientras estoy escribiéndote esta carta, él está con Hikari en su cuarto, jugando con ella. Desde el salón puedo escuchar sus juegos y las risas de mi pequeña. Al parecer está peinando a Beyond con coletas y trencitas.

Hikari va muy bien. Me ha pedido que la lleve a clases de violín, ya que escuchó una vez un concierto de violines y se enamoró del sonido. La apuntaré para el año que viene, en septiembre. Espero que te parezca bien cuando veas estas cartas en el futuro…

Yo, por mi parte, me siento bien la mayoría de los días. Son las fechas señaladas de mi corazón las que me hacen tener días llenos de dolor y nubes negras. Esos son los peores, los que en aquella época fueron de los mejores.

A veces creo que me volveré loca, Elle. Ya hace bastante tiempo que, cuando es de noche y se impone el silencio, me cuesta dormir. Siempre. Soy un poco como tú, la verdad; con estas ojeras casi permanentes bajo mis ojos parezco un oso panda.

En cierta forma me viene bien este insomnio parcial, porque es cuando me pongo a buscar tu rastro. No quiero que ni Hikari ni Beyond sepan que lo hago. Ella aún es muy pequeña para entenderlo, y ya me imagino la cara de B si se llega a enterar de mis pesquisas.

No, solo Watari sabe que te sigo el rastro, y creo que, desde que se lo dije, me ha estado dejando pistas sutiles de tus idas y venidas. Eso, o me estoy volviendo un tanto paranoica.

Sé que en estas cartas parece que mi vida se resume en echarte de menos, obsesionarme contigo y ese hueco que has dejado y luego ya está Hikari y todo lo demás, pero quiero que sepas que mi vida no se resume en eso. De hecho, yo misma no me permito pensar demasiado en ti, ocupo mis días con Hikari, el trabajo, mis hobbies y mis amistades.

Solo son esas dos o tres horas por la noche las que paso pensando en ti, porque es el tiempo en que te sigo la pista. Eso, y los días especiales: cuando empezamos juntos, el día del gimnasio, aquel último día en que nos casamos e hicimos a Hikari, ese último amanecer el día de tu cumpleaños…

Son unos días importantes para mí, unos días en los que noto especialmente tu ausencia, los únicos días en que me permito estar triste y nostálgica.

Soy feliz, Elle. Dentro de lo que cabe, claro. Tengo una hija maravillosa, amigos que me apoyan y divierten cuando más lo necesito, gente que siempre está ahí por mí, el trabajo que siempre soñé… Mi vida puede considerarse feliz, sí.

Tu ausencia es la única nota discordante en mi vida, lo único que cambiaría, y lo único que sé que no puedo cambiar, que de momento deberá ser así, hasta dentro de unos años.

Dios sabe cuántos…

Ahora mismo, si no me equivoco en mis deducciones sobre tu ubicación actual, debes estar viendo amanecer, ya en año nuevo. Es tan raro pensar que por unas horas estamos viviendo ahora mismo en años distintos… ¿No te parece? Tan cerca y tan lejos, como siempre.

Aquí aún faltan cuatro horas para acabar el año, y la verdad, estoy un poco más feliz que el último fin de año. Esa fiesta en realidad me viene bastante bien para olvidar por un rato mi pena porque pase un año más sin que vuelvas a casa.

Creo que debería acabar ya esta carta, la verdad, porque aún tengo que arreglar a Hikari y arreglarme yo para llevarla a la fiesta. Además, Beyond también tiene cosas que hacer antes de irnos: entre otras cosas, quitarse las numerosas coletas y trencitas que Hika le habrá hecho ya.

¿Crees que saldrá todo bien, Elle? ¿Qué volverás algún día? Porque las estadísticas no están precisamente de nuestra parte, la verdad. Aunque, claro, las probabilidades siempre pueden fallar.

Tengo fe, amor. Fe en que todo pase y que, dentro de unos años, por fin puedas formar parte de mi vida otra vez, y de nuestra vida familiar.

Cuídate, amor mío.

No te mueras antes de poder volver a mi lado.

Te quiero muchísimo, Ryuzaki. Mi Elle…

_Elisa._


	8. 2000 - Siglo y Milenio

_30 de diciembre del 2000_

_Hola, Papá._

_Soy Hikari. Mamá escribe la carta porque aún no sé hacerlo del todo bien._

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Vienes este año a mi cumpleaños?_

_Quiero conocerte pronto. Así que mete a todos los malos en la cárcel y ven a casa a verme este año que viene, ¿vale?_

_El Tío Beyond dice que eres tonto por no venir, pero no es verdad. Tú eres muy, muy listo, y por eso no puedes venir a verme, ¿verdad, Papá? Porque sin ti los policías tontos no pueden coger algunos malos más listos que ellos._

_Este año conocí al Abuelo Watari. Es muy gracioso, y me dio un pastel muy rico de fresas que hizo él. Dijo que era tu favorito, y ahora también es el mío, pero Mamá no me deja comerlo todos los días, aunque tiene fresas y eso es una fruta, y la profesora del cole dice que tenemos que comer mucha fruta._

_Mañana vamos a ir a una fiesta donde trabaja Mamá. Me gusta mucho ir, tiene fuegos artificiales y hay muchos niños. Y Mamá me dijo que yo nací ahí, y me enseñó el año pasado nuestra antigua casa. ¡Solo era un cuarto con un baño! Me gusta más nuestra casa, con todos mis juguetes y mis amigos del cole que viven cerca._

_Solo era eso, Papá. Ven a mi cumple este año, porfi. Mamá te echa de menos, y yo también te echo de menos._

_Un beso, Papi._

_Hikari Lawliet_

* * *

_31 de diciembre del 2000_

Hola, amor

Hikari se empeñó ayer en escribirte esa cartita. Le dije que la escribiría por ella, aunque la firma es suya, por supuesto.

Espero que te guste la carta, y una vez más, que cuando leas esto no te sientas culpable por no estar.

Sé que va a ser inevitable ese malestar, esa culpa, pero te pido por favor que la reduzcas lo máximo posible Hazlo por mí, por favor.

Bueno, hay mucho que contar: cosas buenas, cosas malas y cosas desconcertantes, aunque me quedo corta con ese último calificativo. Ya lo entenderás después…

Para empezar, este año heredé el negocio de mi familia, las empresas de mi padre. Hay muchos sectores que cubren, desde el sector médico hasta el sector de hostelería. Es bastante complejo, la verdad, aunque gracias al universo me enseñó a llevarlo todo para cuando yo heredase el imperio. Beyond me ayuda bastante, cuando tengo que ocuparme de algo de la empresa, viaja conmigo en calidad de secretario y consultor.

Ya hemos ido varias veces a Japón este año, y Hikari se vino con nosotros. Como siempre hablé con ella en japonés, se sentía como en casa.

Me han instado a dirigir la empresa desde allí, pero no voy a renunciar a Los Ángeles, el puesto de profesora en la Wammy's ni a mi vida aquí. Esta es mi casa, así que dirijo todo desde aquí mientras sigo con mi vida.

Lo bueno es que los periodistas no pudieron seguirme la pista fuera de Japón y no saben nada de mi vida ni se meten en ella, pero allí es casi un acoso, porque siempre que vamos nos hospedamos en la casa de mi familia y es muy fácil seguirnos.

Espero que no hayas estado en Japón desde septiembre, porque si has estado y has leído los periódicos, sabrás que tengo una hija, aunque te pensarás lo que no es, porque los sensacionalistas han especulado y casi afirman que Beyond es el padre, llamándolo un "amor de oficina", o una gilipollez similar que ahora no recuerdo. Lo he desmentido y he dicho que no sé dónde está el padre, que se fue antes de nacer ella, cosa que es cierta. Pero nada, la gente sigue diciendo tonterías. Maldita prensa rosa…

Desde septiembre fui para ir arreglando los papeles pertinentes e informarme del estado de la empresa en todos los sectores en los que se mueve, y ya en noviembre pasamos aquí mi cumpleaños y yo pasé a ser la dueña.

Te diré la verdad, solo me interesa ser la dueña de… de todo esto porque me da estabilidad económica total y absoluta, y es lo único que me interesa de la empresa; el no tener que preocuparme del dinero.

Puede sonar frívolo, pero realmente la explicación es más sencilla y menos materialista de lo que crees: solo quiero que Hikari tenga el mejor futuro posible, y en este mundo, se necesita dinero para eso.

Simple, ¿verdad? Es lo más lógico, o al menos así lo veo yo.

Por otra parte, Watari vino a vernos varias veces. Justo coincidió que el mes que te quedaste aquí cerca era julio, así que pudo venir al cumpleaños de Hikari. Hablé con él todas las veces que vino, y la verdad es que cuando vino por primera vez me dejó muy preocupada por ti. Él, como mentor y tu único amigo, también lo está, por supuesto. Y tenemos razones.

Me dijo que estás mucho peor que antes de conocerme. Que te has encerrado tanto que a veces te cuesta decirle algo hasta a él. ¿Por qué has vuelto a levantar esa pared de hielo alrededor de tu corazón? ¿Por qué has entrado de nuevo en tu coraza? No deberías encerrarte, amor.

Sé por qué lo has hecho. Sé que es por tu cometido, porque no puedes "permitirte" mostrar emociones, y lo entiendo. Pero estás llegando a extremos preocupantes, según Watari. Y yo le creo.

Otra cosa que me contó no le preocupa tanto a él, pero a mí me tiene en una posición muy confusa.

Me contó que pensabas en dejarlo, que le habías dicho un día que querías buscarme y pasarle el nombre de L a Beyond, tu sucesor después de A., que no encontrabas sentido a seguir. Y que de alguna forma te convenció de que eso era ilógico y que no podías abandonar ahora, aunque está seguro que no has olvidado la idea y que te come por dentro las ganas de venir por mí.

Y tengo que decir, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, que no lo hagas. Sé que Watari te entregó una pequeña carta que te escribí explicándote por qué no debías abandonar y que te seguiría esperando aquí. Espero que la tengas en mente, y siento no haberte contado lo de Hikari, pero es que decirte que tienes una hija conmigo solo te habría hecho correr hacia mí, algo que no puedes hacer.

Hablando de ella: Hikari ya ha empezado con sus clases de violín. Le gusta mucho y practica todos los días. Ya puede tocar algunas canciones simples, de dos o tres notas. Le gusta mucho la música, y alegra la casa con esas pequeñas melodías que ya sabe tocar y las que está aprendiendo. En el colegio ya se dan cuenta que es extremadamente inteligente y que quieren hacerle pruebas para la capacidad que tiene, pero les impido hacerlas a toda costa, alegando que ya le hice esas pruebas y que no voy a moverla de ese colegio, que en casa ya recibe ayudas para desarrollar más sus capacidades. Ellos saben que soy profesora en la Wammy's, la "escuela de altas capacidades" que me recomendaron la primera vez, así que ya no discuten conmigo sobre mi decisión de mantenerla en esa escuela.

Por otra parte, esa carta que quiere que meta con esta… En fin, ya la habrás leído, así que no tengo que decirte nada más sobre ella; se nota como es de increíble. O tal vez solo sea mi visión de madre, no lo sé…

Reitero que no puedes hacer eso ahora que sé algo de Beyond que nadie más sabe y que le descarta del todo como posible sucesor.

Fue hace unas dos semanas. Le noté algo cambiado, pero no podía decir qué era. No ha dejado la medicación, aunque ahora estoy segura de que ninguna pastilla puede ayudarle. Me ha hecho cuestionarme muchas cosas, la verdad. Desde ese día no creo en los imposibles.

Dejé a Hikari jugando con los hijos de Marien en su casa y nos fuimos a dar un paseo. Mientras caminábamos le noté nervioso, parecía inseguro con respecto a decirme algo que me aseguro que era sumamente importante. Y tanto que lo era.

Paseando llegamos al parque delante del hospital, y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos. Me cogió la mano y, casi en un susurro, me contó que desde que podía recordar, era capaz de ver el verdadero nombre y la esperanza de vida de la gente. Como lo estás leyendo, sí.

Al parecer sobre las cabezas de las personas puede ver tanto el nombre como la esperanza de vida, aunque dice que viene en un cálculo complejo del que hace tiempo ya sacó la ecuación.

Si, lo sé, sé que parece increíble, y yo al principio no lo acepté, pero después fue imposible negar la verdad de sus palabras.

No me lo pude tomar a broma debido a la seriedad que mostraba, aunque le expliqué que sin una prueba de lo que me decía me resultaba difícil de creer. Odio haber sido siempre tan predecible.

Sonrió y me llevó dentro del hospital. Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, robó una bata de doctor y me acompañó por el edificio. Al parecer sabía bien el camino, porque en unos minutos llegamos a la habitación de Howard A. Hale, un hombre en coma. No entramos, pero miramos por la ventanita que había en la puerta.

Estaba lleno de sus familiares más allegados, y estaban todos llorando y despidiéndose. A aquel hombre le quedaban unos diez minutos de vida según Beyond, y me dijo que avisó a la familia para que pudieran despedirse, pensando que eso me ayudaría a entender que no todo en su don es negativo, que puede ayudar de alguna forma alguien. O al menos es lo que quiero creer.

Y efectivamente, a los 10 minutos sus monitores comenzaron a pitar y Howard Adam Hale falleció. Beyond avisó a una doctora que pasaba por ahí y la mandó a certificar la muerte del paciente.

Después no recuerdo las cosas con demasiada claridad, porque me quedé en shock. Beyond me llevó a mi casa, me hizo tumbarme en el sofá con una manta encima y me preparó un té. Hasta que no pasaron un par de horas no conseguí recobrarme de la impresión que me causó esta confesión.

Me dijo que no me preocupase ni por mí ni por Hikari, que las dos tendríamos una vida muy larga. Pero no estaba preocupada por eso, la verdad.

Lo que realmente me tenía conmocionada es el origen de ese don. Porque no puede ser por un falló en el cerebro o algo así, tiene que tener un origen más allá de lo terrenal y científico, un origen… Divino.

No sé, todo es tan difícil…

Realmente te necesito aquí conmigo. Este ha sido el primer año del nuevo siglo y del nuevo milenio, y la verdad es que pasarlo solo con la noticia de que te has vuelto más frío y distante que antes me hiere profundamente. Es doloroso pensar en ello, y en la carta que tuve que escribir. Puedo hasta recitarla de memoria:

"_Mi amado Elle_

_Estoy bien, estoy a salvo. No te preocupes porque siempre me voy a mantener alejada de los problemas, no seré imprudente. Me cuido, de verdad._

_Watari me ha contado muchas cosas. Está muy preocupado por ti. Y yo también. Te has vuelto a encerrar. Y lo entiendo, de verdad. Pero no te cierres también con la única persona que está siempre a tu lado estos años que no podemos vernos._

_Además, eso me da miedo. Pensar que luego no podrás abrirte para mí. Deja que Watari esté dentro, no saques a quien ha sido padre y mentor, al único amigo que tienes ahora._

_No vuelvas todavía. No es el momento. Debes seguir defendiendo al mundo de sí mismo. Yo seguiré aquí cuando termines tu estoico cometido, mi vida, no tengas prisa. Aquí estaré._

_Siempre estaré por ti, mi amor. Ten paciencia y fe._

_Te amo._

_Tu Elisa_"

Esas palabras siguen vigentes. No regreses aún, aunque te necesite a mi lado. Porque el mundo te necesita más que yo; el mundo no puede esperar, pero yo sí.

Ten en cuenta esa carta siempre que te sientas bajo de moral, por favor. Ten en cuenta cada palabra que pude entregarte.

Nos tenemos que ir ya, Hikari ya me está llamando con el abrigo puesto desde la puerta, mientras espera jugando a un juego de palmas con "su tío Beyond".

Mi amor, no te impacientes. Aquí estaremos esperándote, te lo prometo por nuestra hija. Las dos esperaremos a que vuelvas a nuestras vidas, de verdad. Confía en mí y en Watari. Los dos nos preocupamos por ti, y solo queremos lo mejor tanto para el mundo como para Hikari y nuestro futuro juntos.

Por favor, confía en el futuro.

Feliz año nuevo, mi vida. Te sigo amando con toda mi alma.

_Elisa._


	9. 2001 - 7 años

(_**NA: Siento no haber actualizado, ha sido un fin de semana raro. Pero os alegrará saber que voy a actualizar dos veces por semana en vez de una. Os dejo con el capítulo ya ^^**_)

* * *

_31 de diciembre del 2001_

Buenas noches, Ryuzaki, Elle, o el pseudónimo que estés utilizando ahora. Todos esos nombres son tuyos para mí. El hombre de las mil identidades.

Ya han pasado siete largos años desde que te fuiste. A veces parecen pocos, y otras me parecen una eternidad. No sé por qué ese número me parece grande, la verdad, ya que aún queda mucho para vernos, y por tanto habrá números más grandes en ese contador, números de dos cifras… Pero me parece que el siete es un número muy grande ya.

Y más teniendo en cuenta que no puedo pedirte que vuelvas, al contrario; tengo que alejarte de mí tanto como pueda.

Esto es muy duro a veces. De verdad doy gracias al universo por tener tanta gente cerca que me apoya y que está a mi lado en todas las situaciones, tanto buenas, como malas.

Es un alivio, sí…

Bueno, no quiero aburrirte con los detalles de siempre, relatándote por millonésima vez lo mucho que te echo de menos y las ganas que tengo que conozcas a Hikari y formes parte de nuestra vida de una vez por todas, porque a cada carta te digo lo mismo, y estarás cansado de leer siempre la misma historia.

Así que paso directamente a contarte mi año, ¿te parece?

Este año ha estado interesante, la verdad. Para empezar, en febrero me operaron, debido a que me rompí el tobillo y el hueso se astilló. Me lo hice mientras enseñaba a Hikari a patinar, un accidente tonto que acabó en quirófano. Pero tampoco fue una cosa demasiado complicada.

A ver, qué más… Ah, sí, en mayo dos de los accionistas me intentaron quitar el control de las empresas familiares, pero Beyond los vio venir y entre los dos hicimos que les saliese la jugada al revés, y ahora están fuera de la junta y malviviendo en el paro. Aunque Beyond no estaba de acuerdo, les paso un pequeño sueldo hasta que encuentren trabajo. No quiero que sus familias paguen por su incompetencia y su avaricia desmedida; no se lo merecen.

Perdona que me cueste pensar, cielo, pero es que estoy muy preocupada por Beyond. Sí, tengo que preocuparme otra vez, pero esta vez no es por mí por quien temo, sino por ti. Ya le hice saber a Watari parte de la información y estoy vigilando por él. No sé si te lo habrá dicho, la verdad…

Hace un par de meses que ha dejado la medicación y ha empezado a vestirse como tú, a comportarse como tú y a hablar de temas cada vez más oscuros, todos relacionados con su "don" tan particular.

Me ha dicho hace un par de semanas que quiere lanzarte un desafío, pero que tiene que planearlo con mucho cuidado, porque quiere vencerte. No sé a qué clase de desafío se refiere, ni siquiera quiere contarme parte de su plan. Pero sonríe de una manera extraña cuando habla de ese desafío.

Por primera vez en años tengo miedo de él.

Y lo que es peor; tengo mucho miedo por ti.

Sé que tu trabajo es complicado y estás en constante peligro, no me malinterpretes; no desprecio la peligrosidad a la que te enfrentas cada día, en serio. De hecho eso es como una losa sobre mi cordura que hay días que pesa más que otros, depende del caso en el que estés metido.

No, lo que me preocupa es que Beyond ya consiguió herirte más de una vez. Ya estuviste cerca de morir en sus manos, cuando aún erais pequeños. Y ahora ya no sois unos críos.

Temo que esta vez lo consiga, Elle. Que esta vez remate el trabajo y acabe con tu vida. Eres su obsesión, y nada de lo que yo o cualquier otra persona le diga va a cambiar eso, ni su complejo de inferioridad respecto a ti.

Últimamente, cuando está distraído, no para de repetir: B is for Back Up, B is L's Back Up.

Back Up… Beyond es tu copia de seguridad. O eso se considera él mismo…

Ah, hay algo más, sí. Esto lo sabes, seguro: tu regalo de este año por mi cumpleaños.

Bueno, tal vez decir "tu regalo" es pasarse, porque seguro que me lo envió Quillish. Pero la tarjeta es de tu puño y letra, de eso no me cabe duda alguna. No sabes la de veces que he acariciado el recorrido de tu sinuosa caligrafía en esa breve nota que vino junto aquel enorme ramo de rosas blancas.

**_Seguiré. Espérame._**

**_Te amo, Elisa._**

**_Elle._**

Sigues teniendo una letra preciosa, Elle. Para lo excéntrico que eres tienes una letra muy pulcra y cuidada. Siempre me ha parecido curioso.

Las rosas duraron más de lo que esperaba, y conseguí trasplantar unas cuantas en una maceta en mi balcón. Ahora tengo un rosal que seguirá dando rosas blancas cuando sea su momento del año. Eso me hace extrañamente feliz.

Me alegro de que sigas adelante, aunque cierta parte de mí quiera golpearme a mí misma hasta perder el sentido por alejarte de manera consciente y deliberada de mi lado. Imagino que por la cabeza se te habrán pasado sentimientos parecidos, aunque los hayas reprimido. Como todos los que experimentas desde hace años.

Watari me dijo que quisiste esperar hasta mi cumpleaños para mandarme una respuesta como algo simbólico. También me contó que no sabes nada de mi vida, ni has sabido de mí más allá de la carta que te escribí, y que coincides con nosotros en que así debe ser.

Ya le advertí que tuviese cuidado con la prensa japonesa ya que allí salgo de vez en cuando, y Hikari puede aparecer a veces conmigo. Me dijo que toda la información proveniente de periódicos y medios de comunicación siempre la ha filtrado él y que no lo descubrirías a menos que tú mismo te pusieses a investigar. De todas formas, procuro aparecer en público lo menos posible, tanto por Hikari y por mí, como para quitarle un poco de trabajo al pobre Watari.

Por cierto, magnífico trabajo este año, has resuelto muchísimos casos, me tienes realmente impresionada. ¿A qué viene esta repentina motivación? Me gustaría pensar que es por mis palabras de aquella carta. Es una esperanza un tanto tonta, pero no sé, me gusta pensar eso. Una puede soñar, ¿no?

El trabajo en la Wammy's va perfectamente, la empresa sigue dando beneficios, todo en general va bastante bien.

Y ahora, lo mejor para el final. Hikari.

Ah, mi pequeña Luz, mi solecito particular, que parece más bien una supernova que ilumina todo mi universo.

Es un ángel caído del cielo, de verdad. Es muy dulce y simpática, tiene luz propia. Y es tan hermosa e inteligente… Es como una pequeña tú, de verdad. Aunque menos tímida; de hecho, no se guarda nada para ella, suelta lo que piensa y lo que siente tal cual le viene a la cabeza.

Ya toca el violín de maravilla. Aunque bueno, eso es opinión de madre, ¿no? Pero para ser lo pequeña que es y los pocos años que lleva con el instrumento, no lo hace nada mal. Da mini conciertos a sus amigos Anna y Luke, y aprende las canciones que ellos les pide como práctica y porque le gusta tocar para ellos.

Por cierto, hablando de Luke… Aunque son muy pequeños, creo que él mira a Hikari de una forma especial, la verdad. Tal vez solo sea impresión mía, pero es posible que en el futuro esa mirada de felicidad se transforme en unos sentimientos tangibles. No lo sé, puede que sean imaginaciones mías, pero esa es mi impresión…

Él es un chico muy dulce y alegre; harían buena pareja.

¡Pero no quiero emparejarla tan pronto! Es mi pequeña, madre mía.

Perdona que no escriba mis risas ante estas cosas, pero poner algo como "jajaja" en una carta me parece raro, no sé.

Pero espero que captes mi tono jocoso cuando lo empleo, al fin y al cabo me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para darte cuenta de mi tono de broma hasta en estas cartas.

O eso es lo que yo creo, por supuesto. Siempre puedo equivocarme.

He estado observando tus movimientos y he deducido que, con un 70% de probabilidad, estás ahora mismo en Brasil. No quiero pecar de segura, porque puedo equivocarme y que estés ahora mismo en Sudáfrica o en La India, no lo sé. Pero por el caso ese tan complicado de asesinatos en ese país que lleva dándose desde hace un mes, supongo que ya estás en el país en cuestión.

Sé que estas cartas no las leerás hasta que vuelvas a mi lado, y Dios sabe cuándo será eso. Pero ten cuidado, mi vida. Tienes que volver, y poder leer estas palabras algún día.

En vez de tener que ir yo a tu tumba a leerte estas cartas…

Voy a cambiar de tema antes de deprimirme y ponerme a llorar.

Hoy voy a ir a la fiesta de la Wammy's con Hikari. También va Marien con sus hijos. Y Beyond, claro.

Siempre que puedo mantenerle cerca, donde puedo vigilarle, lo hago. En parte porque le dije a Watari que le iría informando, y en parte porque es mi amigo y me preocupa mucho.

Sí, a pesar de que te hizo todo aquello, a pesar de lo que intentó hacernos en aquella época, a pesar de que planea desafiarte y puede que atacarte, es mi amigo. No puedo ignorar todo el bien que ha hecho en mi vida; tanto a Hikari como a mí nos ha ayudado incontables veces, y hay momentos duros que he pasado y que no sé qué habría hecho de no estar él ahí para apoyarme.

Es un sentimiento muy complicado, como comprenderás.

O no. Tal vez no lo comprendas. Tal vez en tu monocromática visión del mundo no entiendas cómo me siento con respecto a él y creas que cuanto más lejos esté de mí mejor, pero la realidad es que a pesar de todo creo en lo bueno que hay en él y en las cosas buenas que ha hecho por mí, por mi hija y por otras personas, a pesar de todo el daño y el dolor que ha causado a otros. O el que me causó a mí en su día.

Es posible que para ti, que lo has visto todo en blanco y negro siempre, sea difícil concebir esos tonos de gris que hay entre los dos colores, pero mi querido Elle, tú deberías saber de sobra, y más por el trabajo que desempeñas, que hay dos caras en la moneda, y que en la vida hay cosas más allá de las palabras "bondad" y "maldad", más que ver que "buenas" o "malas" personas.

Todo es mucho más complicado de lo que parece. Siempre.

Ah, te he metido un enorme sermón acerca de la forma tan distinta que tenemos de ver las cosas. Aunque tú ya sabías todo esto.

Siento si te acabo de aburrir, de verdad.

Simplemente es algo que me ha salido del alma, algo que hace ya mucho que no puedo discutir contigo.

De hecho, hace demasiado tiempo que no podemos hablar de nada. El único intercambio de palabras en siete años han sido una carta en la que te decía que no regresases y una nota tuya diciendo que me harías caso.

No es algo que me haga ilusión, eso de solo haber intercambiado estas pocas palabras y que encima sean para convencerte de que no regreses.

Esa es nuestra maldición, ¿no? El no poder estar juntos, el tener que empujarnos entre nosotros para no encontrarnos, a pesar de que cada día lo deseamos con más fuerza mientras seguimos nuestras rutinarias vidas y miramos cómo pasan en el calendario esos años sin el otro, con la duda constante de si nos volveremos a ver.

Aunque la parte buena de esto es que es una maldición de duración temporal, y que algún día terminará. Solo espero que acabe con el final feliz en el que vuelves a nuestras vidas sano y salvo para quedarte hasta el fin, en vez de con un réquiem y campanas de funeral.

¿Y ahora qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué harás el año que viene? ¿Cuántos años más han de pasar hasta que nos volvamos a ver? ¿Realmente volverás?

Como siempre, miles de preguntas sin respuesta, interrogantes presentes cada día de mi vida, hasta el momento en que las respuestas se revelen ante mis ojos.

Te sigo esperando, no te preocupes. Y así seguirá siendo, hasta que puedas regresar.

Te amo, Elle, Ryuzaki, o cualquiera que sea el nombre que uses en este momento, mi amor. Porque un nombre no cambia el hombre al que amo, ese hombre que sigue ahí, al pie del cañón, luchando por el ideal de justicia.

Hasta el año que viene. Hasta que nos veamos…

_Elisa._


	10. 2002 - Beyond

_20 de Julio de 2002_

Beyond ha desaparecido, Elle. Ha sido algo muy extraño, estoy muy preocupada. Creo que va a hacer lo inimaginable. Creo que quiere… Matarte.

O morir en el intento.

Lleva todo el año muy raro, cada vez iba a peor, no sabía qué hacer para que se quedase y no emprendiese su venganza contra ti.

Lo he intentado todo, menos lo que no era capaz de intentar. Y tal vez hubiera sido lo único que le hubiese ayudado…

Vino a casa de madrugada. Estaba empapado en sudor, con los ojos febriles y el pelo completamente despeinado y caído hacia abajo. Llevaba una sudadera oscura y unos pantalones vaqueros medio rotos, con las zapatillas destrozadas. Pero no fue eso lo que me alarmó.

Fue la sangre en sus ropas, sus manos y su rostro lo que me asustó.

Le hice entrar y lo llevé al baño, donde le hice sentarse. Parecía completamente ido; no paraba de temblar y no contestaba ninguna de mis preguntas, solo repetía "es fácil, muy fácil".

Le ayudé a quitarse la ropa ensangrentada y le examiné, buscando alguna herida. Pero además de unos arañazos en el cuello y un morado que poco a poco le aparecía en el hombro, parecía estar bien. Demasiado bien para toda la sangre que había en su ropa y que había traspasado hasta su cuerpo.

Tuve miedo de preguntar de nuevo, por mucho que supiese que no iba a contestar. Así que le limpié la sangre del cuerpo con unas toallas, le curé los arañazos y le puse mi albornoz para que no cogiese frío.

Después me dispuse a guardar todo en una bolsa de basura, mientras en mi cabeza mantenía un dilema moral.

¿Si había matado a alguien, qué iba a hacer? ¿Ayudarle y deshacerme de esas pruebas? ¿Entregarle? ¿Darle la bolsa y no hacer nada?

Siento confesar que me quedé la bolsa y planeo quemarla en el campo. No puedo entregar al que considero mi hermano, y además, ahora no sé ni dónde está.

Dios, me siento tan confusa. No solo es complicado, sino que esta noche no jugué la única carta que tenía el poder de retenerle, porque no me sentía capaz.

Cuando guardé la bolsa en mi armario, me dispuse a hacer té, y mientras el agua se calentaba, vino y me abrazó por detrás, aún tembloroso. Parecía que intentaba contarme lo que pasó. Antes de que dijese nada, le dije que no tenía que contarme qué había pasado y le llevé al salón para que se sentase en el sofá. No debo saber nada, ni un solo detalle. No quiero involucrarme más de lo que ya me he involucrado.

Con el té pareció calmarse un poco, y me dijo que seguramente no volveríamos a vernos después de aquella noche. Me dijo que siempre me quiso, y que aunque yo no le hubiese correspondido nunca, me daba las gracias por los años en los que le dejé formar parte de mi vida y de la de Hikari, que me dijo que la consideraba como su propia hija.

Nos quedamos en el sofá, en silencio, y él me abrazó, con fuerza, como aferrándose a su último retazo de cordura. Así nos dormimos anoche.

Me desperté sola, con una manta y un sobre con una carta donde me decía lo mismo que me había dicho por la noche y se despedía de mí y de Hikari.

He hablado ya con Watari, le he dicho que Beyond ha desaparecido, y me ha dicho que no me preocupase, que gente de la Wammy's lo buscaría, y que no acudiese a la policía, que no haría falta.

Espero que esté bien…

_14 de Agosto de 2002_

Por todo lo que es sagrado, no puedo creerlo

Beyond es el asesino de las _Wara Ningyo._

Estoy completamente segura. Y estoy aterrada. Seguro que tú has entrado ya en juego. Y espero que no seas la última víctima de esta racha de asesinatos de Beyond.

Dios, espero que ninguno de los dos salga herido. O peor…

Elle, por favor, ten cuidado. No mueras. Sálvate. Y salva a Beyond…

_24 de Agosto de 2002_

Por Dios santo, Elle… Gracias al cielo que sigues vivo.

Y mil gracias al Universo porque Beyond también sigue entre nosotros. Mil gracias a Naomi Misora, que consiguió resolver el caso y salvarle. Millones de gracias a la suerte, a Dios, o a quien le pertenezca ese agradecimiento.

Han sido días muy duros, estoy exhausta. Pero quiero escribir esto ahora que es reciente, y no en la tradicional carta del día 31. Necesito escribirlo.

La última víctima fue él mismo. Aunque por suerte no murió; salió malherido de esta, con terribles quemaduras que le han desfigurado parcialmente.

Al parecer era su número de contacto en caso de emergencia, y en cuanto llegó al hospital de urgencias me llamaron. Evidentemente fui corriendo y estuve esperando noticias sobre su estado en el hospital.

Entre tanto, Naomi Misora me interrogó acerca de Beyond, sus crímenes y si sabía algo de esto.

Le conté algunas cosas: que hasta hacía un mes más o menos trabajaba en una librería y llevaba una vida normal, que desde adolescente tenía que tomar una medicación que dejó de tomar hacía unos meses al parecer, y que desde el día 20 de Julio no había sabido nada de él.

No le conté que cuando salió la notica de los asesinatos supe que era él, ni aquella noche en la que llegó ensangrentado, ni nada relacionado con la Wammy's.

Al preguntarme si le podía mover algún motivo en concreto, le contesté casi sin pensar que era una venganza personal contra L.

Lo siento, amor. Es que estaba tan preocupada y con la cabeza dándome tantas vueltas que respondí sin darme cuenta.

Me preguntó cómo sabía eso, y tuve que responder la verdad, al menos parcialmente: que los tres nos conocimos cuando fuimos jóvenes, que siempre te tuvo envidia, y que seguramente había preparado esa venganza porque tú y yo tuvimos una relación muy estrecha y nunca lo superó porque yo nunca le correspondí.

No podía contarle la verdadera razón de sus crímenes, así que la guié hacia la conclusión de que era un crimen por despecho y venganza hacia ti. Era eso o decirle la verdad al cien por cien, sin dobleces. Y la verdad absoluta no es una opción.

Horas después, no sabría decir cuántas, Beyond se despertó. La verdad es que la señorita Misora fue muy considerada y me dejó entrar a verle para hablar con él, para ser la primera persona que viese en vez de un policía o ella misma.

Estaba destrozado. Tenía vendajes por todas partes, y solo podía verle parcialmente la parte derecha de la cara, que tenía también un tono rosado de piel quemada. Respiraba con dificultad, mientras un médico anotaba sus constantes en una tablilla y comprobaba algunos vendajes de los brazos. Me pareció que sonreía cuando entré y me acerqué a su cama.

Naomi Misora también entró, y se quedó al lado de la puerta. Creo que temía que le hubiese mentido, además de que quería vigilar a Beyond. Pero eso me daba igual, la verdad. Mi atención se centraba en él, y en las lágrimas que luchaba por contener. Lágrimas de alegría por verle con vida, de tristeza por su estado y de furia por lo que había hecho, porque no solo le había quitado la vida a tres personas, sino que una de esas personas era una chiquilla de 13 años. 13 malditos años.

No pude contenerme y le grité, furiosa. Le llamé loco e irresponsable, le pregunté de manera retórica que en qué demonios pensaba para hacer lo que hizo, y de la manera tan horrible en la que lo hizo. Tuve que luchar con todo mi autocontrol para no pegarle una bofetada en la cara quemada. A cambio, rompí a llorar y caí a la silla junto a la cama, llorando sobre esta. Entre sollozos le dije lo preocupada que había estado desde que desapareció y que era un autentico idiota.

Noté como su mano me acariciaba el pelo, como si me estuviera consolando. Con mucha dificultad, susurró un "lo siento", lo que le arrancó un ataque de tos que alarmó al médico.

Me levanté, secándome las lágrimas y retomando la compostura, y me despedí de él. Le dije que iría a verle al juicio y a la cárcel o al manicomio, donde le metiesen. Le di un beso en la frente y me fui de allí casi corriendo, con Naomi Misora pisándome los talones.

Me paró en el pasillo, y me preguntó cómo es que podía perdonarle, como es que aún quería verle. "Es como mi hermano, Señorita Misora. Y uno no abandona a la familia, por mucho que esta pierda la razón.", y sin esperar respuesta me fui a casa.

Cuando Beyond se recupere lo suficiente se celebrará el juicio. He contratado un abogado para él, que le ayude a que lo metan en un centro psiquiátrico de por vida en vez de que lo condenen a muerte.

Estos meses van a ser duros…

_31 de Diciembre de 2002_

Menudo año, Elle

Junto con esta carta guardo las otras páginas de todo lo que pasó con Beyond, y esas las verás antes que esta, así que te puedes hacer una idea.

También porque tú llevaste el caso. Y seguro que viste el juicio, porque Watari estuvo allí y estoy segura que lo grabó. Así que me viste testificar, y escuchaste la parte en la que hablo de Hikari.

O Watari la eliminó para que no la vieses, no lo sé.

El caso es que finalmente, como ya sabes, condenaron a Beyond a una estancia de por vida en un centro psiquiátrico estatal. Aunque pedí hacerme cargo yo para enviarle a un centro privado aquí cerca, porque no me fío de lo que pudiera pasar en ese centro al que le mandaban.

Poderoso caballero es el dinero, Elle, porque conseguí que finalmente lo trasladasen al centro de mi elección. Un detalle que no salió a la luz, ya que el resto del mundo cree que está en una penitenciaría estatal.

Él está bastante mejor. Ahora le obligan a tomar la medicación, y está más calmado. He llevado en noviembre a Hikari para que lo viese, y ella sí que le dio la bofetada que se merecía. No he visto nada igual, ella, una cría de siete años abofeteando y echándole la bronca de su vida a un asesino en serie que la miraba estupefacto.

Se notan tus genes, sí. Menos mal que no está en la lista de sucesores al nombre de L, porque siendo tu hija y con lo inteligente que es, iría la primera de cabeza, incluso antes que esos tales Near y Mello, los que seguramente serán tus sucesores. Roger y Watari me van informando.

Ah, ella va a ser una niña sumamente especial. Estoy segura, Ryuzaki. Y haga lo que haga siempre me voy a sentir sumamente orgullosa, aunque venda perritos calientes en la avenida o se dedique a tocar en el metro, siempre será para mí una niña excepcional.

Cambiando a otro tema, el "escándalo" de Beyond al parecer ha sido un duro revés para la empresa que dirijo, aunque he conseguido solventarlo diciendo que él fue despedido en junio de este año y que ya no trabajaba para nosotros por aquel entonces. También he contratado a otra ayudante para dirigir la empresa en Japón, una chica muy competente de la que me hice amiga en mis idas y venidas al país. Creo que lo hará bien.

Este año he temido por tu vida más que en cualquier otro momento. Ha sido muy duro, la verdad. Pensar que podrías haber muerto… Yo… Bueno, creí estar preparada para esa posibilidad, pero se ve que realmente no lo estoy.

¿Sabes ya lo de Hikari? ¿Acaso vistes el juicio en directo, o Quillish simplemente lo grabó? ¿Qué harás ahora, Elle?

Tengo miedo, pero tengo fe en que mantendrás tu palabra y seguirás adelante con tu cometido. Porque ese es tu deber.

Porque eres la justicia, Elle, este año lo he visto de primera mano, y tienes que seguir salvando a las personas, tienes que seguir impartiendo justicia con los criminales y acabar con todos los que puedas antes de siquiera pensar en volver a mí.

Ya no siento odio hacia ese cometido que tienes, ya no hay rencor hacia tu puesto como el mejor detective del mundo, solo hay agradecimiento por haber salvado a Beyond de sí mismo, y felicidad porque algún día seguro que vendrás a casa con nosotras.

Mi renovada fe en ti y en tu regreso es inquebrantable.

¿Qué haces ahora, Ryuzaki? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo va ese caso de los bioterroristas de Reino Unido? Sí, Vincent me ha contado que estás trabajando con ellos. ¿Estás allí o lo manejas todo desde otra parte del mundo?

Sea como fuere, sigue con lo que haces. Acaba con esa organización.

Eres bueno para el mundo, mi amor. Casi tanto como lo eres para mí. Sigue adelante e imparte la justicia que representas. Confío en ti.

Te echo de menos, Elle.

Hasta dentro de unos años.

_Elisa._


	11. -Interlude-

Elle paró de leer por un momento, abrumado por la cantidad de información y de cosas que asimilar. Se llevó los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha a los ojos y se los frotó, en un intento por ordenar todos sus pensamientos.

Elisa no le quitaba ojo mientras bebía su té desde la cocina. Él ni siquiera había tocado el suyo para ponerle azúcar; se había pasado los últimos minutos abriendo carta tras otra, y había parado justo después de leer la carta de 2002. Ella se limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado. Recordaba perfectamente ese año. Como si hubiese sido solo hace un par de horas. Fue un año duro. Aunque después tuvo otros años aún más difíciles. Mucho más.

Tomó otro sorbo de su té, acabando con la taza. Se puso a fregar aquella pieza de porcelana mientras Ryuzaki seguía ordenando su cabeza.

Pasó un minuto entero en aquella posición, sin moverse, como si se hubiese congelado el tiempo. Nada denotaba que estuviese vivo, ni siquiera sus hombros se movían; parecía una estatua.

Finalmente, soltó un sonoro suspiro y se levantó, dejando la carta con las que acababa de leer. Se acercó al balcón, lo abrió y salió a respirar. Selene terminó con la taza y le siguió hasta la terraza. Tenía el estómago con un terrible peso, como si algo malo hubiese ocurrido.

Al salir, se puso tras Ryuzaki con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, intentando controlar sus nervios. Se clavaba las uñas en su propia piel de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

Elle, por su parte, observaba aquel rosal. Recordaba las rosas que le mandó. Recordó todos los momentos de flaqueza en los que se obligó a seguir adelante. Y en aquel momento, se sintió la peor persona del mundo. Nunca antes la sensación de ser uno de los monstruos que perseguía le había golpeado con tanta intensidad como en aquel momento.

-No es tu culpa – Dijo de pronto Elisa, rompiendo el silencio, y adivinando el hilo de pensamiento de su marido. -. De hecho yo te insté a seguir adelante. Nos empujamos entre nosotros, no es culpa de nadie… - Puso su mano sobre el hombro de él.

-Beyond venció. En lo que importaba, venció… - Cogió la mano de Selene y la acercó hasta que estuvo a su lado. No se atrevía a mirarla. No con aquel peso en el corazón.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Él y yo nunca… - Pero Ryuzaki la interrumpió con un ademán de su mano libre.

-No lo has entendido – Sonrió levemente, con tristeza. Aún no la miraba. –. Beyond estuvo en tu vida, estuvo junto a Hikari mientras ella crecía. Por mucho que no estuvieseis juntos, fue una parte importante en la vida de las dos. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, Hikari lo sabe… Todo aquel que haya estado aquí lo sabe, y no voy a negar este hecho. Él ganó, porque estuvo aquí. Incluso después de su desafío y "su derrota" en aquel caso, siguió en tu vida. Hasta su final, siguió aquí – Elisa apretó la mano de Elle al escuchar aquello. La muerte de Beyond fue un duro golpe, jamás negaría eso. –. Y aunque ya no pueda escucharlo, le reconozco la verdad: me derrotó. Consiguió su objetivo. Aunque no como él se esperaba, por supuesto.

-Por mucho que él estuviese aquí, por mucho que "ganase" – Tiró de la mano de Ryuzaki para quedar cara a cara con él. –, tú no tienes que sentirte culpable por no estar aquí. Te lo he dicho en todas las cartas que acabas de leer, y deberías hacerme caso.

-La lógica dicta que deberías echarme de tu vida, que no tengo derecho a estar aquí – Intentó apartarse e irse, pero ella le detuvo y tiró de él.

-Eh, mírame – Elisa hizo que levantase la cabeza con su mano libre y le acarició con dulzura la mejilla. Él seguía rehuyendo su mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos. Su coraza se había resquebrajado con cada carta, con cada palabra. Y no conseguía recomponerse. –. Principio número uno del amor: no es lógico – Sonrió con dulzura y le besó en la mejilla. –. Y ahora deja de decir esas tonterías, ¿vale? Tenías trabajo, y no podías estar. Ahora no lo tienes, y puedes vivir con nosotras una vida normal y apacible el resto de nuestros días. Punto. No le des más vueltas, por favor…

-No puedo dejar de pensar en eso, lo siento. ¡No soy capaz! – Finalmente las lágrimas acabaron por salir. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, abrazándose los costados con fuerza, intentando de alguna forma reconstruir los muros que por años habían cubierto su corazón, mantener las pocas defensas que le quedaban.

-Elle… - Elisa extendió la mano, dubitativa, para después bajarla. No recordaba haberle visto así jamás. Parecía como si todo lo que había retenido todos esos años separados hubiese esperado por ese momento. Finalmente le rodeó y le abrazó en silencio.

-Me odio… Tú me quieres, pero deberías odiarme. Yo me odio… - Su voz sonaba rota, ahogada. – Soy peor que los monstruos que he perseguido todos estos años, soy peor que todos ellos juntos, he roto muchas cosas al irme… Ódiame… - Se cayó de rodillas, arrastrando a Selene con él, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, como un náufrago abrazaba un tablón en medio del mar.

-Ya está, mi amor, ya estás aquí… - Le acarició el pelo como a un niño, mientras le susurraba palabras de consuelo.

Ella también lloró; fue inevitable. No solo por todo lo que ella también sufrió tras tantos años separados; lloró por él, por su querido Elle, roto por dentro de tal forma que no estaba segura de poder curarle algún día. Las cicatrices de aquellos años siempre estarían en los corazones de ambos, ella siempre lo había sabido.

Ya se esperaba algo así, siempre que antaño pensaba en el reencuentro, se imaginaba escenas parecidas. Dolor, culpabilidad, lágrimas… Aunque claro, por mucho que ya supiese lo que iba a pasar, eso no conseguía disminuir el sufrimiento. La preparación mental para ese dolor tan agudo que sentía en el pecho no servía de nada. Sentía todo con la intensidad de mil espadas atravesando su alma.

Por diez minutos, no se movieron de la terraza. Se quedaron allí, abrazados, llorando, tiritando del frío y temblando por el dolor. Ninguno de los dos se veía capaz de moverse de aquella posición.

Pero finalmente, el frío y las sensaciones corporales se impusieron, y no aguantaron más. Se levantaron en silencio, cogidos de la mano, y entraron en la casa, cerrando la puerta del balcón tras ellos. Después, se sentaron en el sofá y se abrazaron, ya algo más calmados. Elisa, que seguía llorando, cogió una manta que había justo al lado y los dos se taparon con ella, mientras Elle solo abrazaba a su mujer, con los ojos vidriosos perdidos en algún punto distante, lejos de aquel lugar y aquella época, rememorando todas las veces que se planteó regresar pero que, por equis o í razón, abandonó ese pensamiento y siguió adelante.

Elisa, caldeada y más en calma, acabó por dormirse en los brazos de Elle. Toda aquella presión emocional le estaba pasando factura, y el dejar salir un poco de ese dolor fuera la relajó hasta el punto de caer rendida.

Ryuzaki le acarició el pelo, le dio un beso en la cabeza y, con cuidado, deshizo el abrazo que le retenía. Después de conseguir salir del sofá sin despertarla, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama, con cuidado, para que pudiera dormir un poco más. Al menos hasta que su hija Hikari llegase, que según le había dicho ella, tardaría aún otros quince minutos.

La dejó con cuidado en la cama y fue un momento al salón a por las cartas y la caja que las contenía. Pensó que leerlas en la que iba a ser su cama a partir de aquel día, mirando dormir a la mujer de su vida, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Sonrió como un niño enamorado cuando entró al cuarto y vio a Elisa dormir. Esa sonrisa tenía un tinte triste, pues le recordaba a la última vez que la vio dormir así, hacía ya demasiados años…

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Ryuzaki se levantó con cuidado, despacio, procurando no despertar a su querida Selene.

Su futura esposa, su todo salía bien.

Saboreó la palabra con una sonrisa, pero rápidamente recordó por qué se apresuraba en todo ese tema del matrimonio, y la sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como se había formado en un principio.

Se tiró al suelo en silencio y buscó bajo la cama hasta encontrar su último regalo para Selene. Lo sacó de la bolsa donde lo tenía guardado junto a una nota y lo sopesó en su mano. Aquel relicario con la foto sería su último regalo. Algo que no debía darle, pero que aún así sentía que debía dejar atrás, que debía darle ella. Él tenía el suyo propio guardado ya. Volvió a dejar las cosas como estaban antes, y se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde.

-Mi pequeña Elisa… - Acarició su rostro, siguiendo sus rasgos con la punta de los dedos. – Encontraré la manera de llegar hasta ti, sea en esta o en otra vida – Sonrió y suspiró, pensando que no dejaría que la otra vida le atrapase antes de poder regresar. -. ¿Me perdonas por dejarte aquí? ¿Me perdonas por ser este monstruo que ahora he de ser? ¿Me esperarás unos años? Porque aunque no lo hagas, te buscaré, te encontraré y suplicaré de rodillas que no mires el monstruo que hay en mí y desentierra este chico que muere hoy junto a ti… Por favor, Elisa, confío en que quieras desenterrarme… Si no lo haces tú, nadie lo hará – Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y sonrió, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas. –. Te quiero, Selene, mi Elisa, mi todo. Y siempre te querré… – Con la vista borrosa, se acercó a ella y besó sus labios; olía a lirios, al sol, al bosque tras la lluvia, y sabía a luz y a sal. Aunque esto último era culpa suya, porque ella siempre endulzaba todo lo que tocaba.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue del cuarto en absoluto silencio, limpiándose las lágrimas de manera inútil, porque no podía detenerlas por más que luchaba contra ellas.

Huyó hasta la azotea, aunque sabía que ella después lo encontraría. Huyó hasta allí porque tenía que calmarse antes de que ella pudiera verle.

Tenía que empezar a ser fuerte.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Suspiró con tristeza al recordar aquel pequeño momento, aquella silenciosa despedida en la que comenzó a construir sus muros. Se sentó al lado de Elisa y la acaricio como en aquel entonces. Solo que ahora el contexto era bien distinto.

Ahora había vuelto para quedarse. Y nadie ni nada podría apartarle de aquella vida que se le había vetado por tantos años.

Besó en la frente a Selene, sonriendo dulcemente. Cogió el sobre del año 2003 y lo abrió despacio, temiendo hacer cualquier sonido o movimiento que perturbase la paz de su chica.

Y sin esperar más, siguió leyendo las cartas que Elisa había escrito para él durante su separación.

_31 de diciembre de 2003…_


End file.
